Étrange alliance
by anzendes
Summary: Quand Izuku se retrouve une nouvelle fois dans une situation ingérable. Sera-t-il seulement capable d'accomplir la mission confié avec un tel coéquipier ? - Fiction tirée de mon One-Shot nommé "Mauvaise nouvelle".
1. Explications

Hey !

Alors, j'écris cette note pour spécifier à ceux qui n'auraient pas découvert cette fiction par mon recueil de One-Shot.

Cette fiction est en fait tirée d'un One-Shot que j'ai écrit nommé "Mauvaise nouvelle" dans mon recueil d'OS sur My hero academia. Il est en fait basé sur le couple Izuku x Dabi que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Aussi, pour ceux qui auraient lu l'OS, je vous explique : l'intégralité de l'OS apparaîtra dans la fiction. Je l'ai simplement scindé en plusieurs parties dans le but de le répartir en plusieurs chapitre. Malgré tout, lisez même si c'est des parties que vous avez lu parce que j'ai apporté quelques modifications pour certaines. De plus, j'ai rajouté des passage qui n'existaient pas dans l'OS qui sont beaucoup plus détaillés.

Chaque chapitre feront environ 1500 mots, je vais essayer de ne jamais en faire en deçà de cela.

Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre un

Izuku courait à vive allure dans les rues qui le menait jusqu'au métro. Il s'était malheureusement réveillé en retard, une première depuis qu'il était entré dans le lycée de Yuei, puisque la veille lui et sa mère avaient fêtés avec d'autres membres de leur famille l'anniversaire d'une cousine. Autant dire qu'Inko avait voulu quitter la soirée au plus tard en oubliant que son unique fils avait cours le lendemain.

Cela expliquait pourquoi en entendant son réveille ce matin même le disciple d'All Might eut énormément de mal à émerger. En voyant le bâtiment caractéristique à la rame de métro, le petit adolescent accéléra sa cadence lorsqu'il eut aperçut l'heure sur l'énorme cadran. Son wagon partait dans trois minutes. C'est alors essoufflé qu'il atteignit son quai. Son ami d'enfance qui y était aussi le toisa hautainement mais ne lui adressa cependant aucunes paroles.

« Ohayo, Kacchan... Murmura le plus petit. »

Aucunes réponses ne lui fut données, comme attendu. Cela ne l'étonnait pas après tout c'était le très fort et fier Katsuki Bakugou ; plutôt mourir que de le voir adresser la parole à quelqu'un qu'il méprise. Il pénétrèrent tous deux dans la rame qui venait d'ouvrir ses porte et chacun se mit à bonne distance de l'autre. Autant éviter tout contact physique, cela était plus sain. Le vert sortit ses écouteurs de sa poche, les brancha à son téléphone et les enfonça dans ses oreilles, peu emprunt à supporter l'ambiance matinale du métro.

Lorsque les deux garçons arrivèrent en classe avec cinq minutes de retards, ils furent étonnés de voir que leur professeur n'était pas en classe. Katsuki ne chercha pas à comprendre et fila à sa place alors qu'Ochaco arriva rapidement vers le second. Lorsqu'elle capta son attention, Izuku lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Aizawa-sensei a été convoqué en urgence avec tous les autres professeurs par le principal Nezumi. Izuku fronça les sourcils.

\- On sait pourquoi ? Elle hocha négativement la tête. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse se plonger dans une de ses réflexions intenses, il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'abattre sur son épaule, il reconnu immédiatement la pression d'un bras. Lorsqu'il tourna le visage il tomba dans le regard carmin emplit de naïveté de son camarade de classe, Kirishima Eijiro. Izuku rougit légèrement avant de sourire de la même façon que le rouge.

« Ohayo, Kirishima-kun. Souffla-t-il.

\- Ohayo Midoriya ! S'exclama le rouge, C'est rare que tu arrives en retard !

\- Le métro a eut du retard ce matin... Kacchan l'était aussi.

\- Je sais ! Je lui ai demandé pourquoi mais il m'a envoyé bouler... Dit-il la moue triste.»

Izuku sourit doucement face à sa tête triste avant de lui flatter le sommet du crâne dans un geste réconfortant qui arracha un rire au garçon à l'alter de durcissement.

All Might sous la forme de Toshinori se rongeait les ongles d'appréhension. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé avant de rencontrer son disciple à qui il s'efforçait d'apprendre les base de son alter. Lui et les autres professeurs étaient réunis en salle des professeurs, le proviseur Nezumi les avait convoqué le matin même pour un cas d'extrême urgence. Tous savaient que dans ce genre de cas, le problème était bien entendu un vilain. Seulement, le héro numéro un avait déjà apprit la nouvelle à contrario de ses collègues. Et il savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Eraserhead lui jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux, il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Le proviseur attira leur attention d'un raclement de gorge.

« Avant tout, je dois vous informer que la situation est grave. »

Les adultes fronçèrent les sourcils au vu du ton plus que sérieux qu'avait employé le rongeur. Rare était les fois où cela arrivait alors tous portèrent leur attentions sur lui.

« Stain s'est échappé. Il est à présent en totale liberté. »

Des hoquets de surprise prirent l'assemblée. All Might semblait se décomposer encore plus qu'avant. Même s'il le savait déjà, cette affirmation lui écrasait le cœur. Midnight allait prendre la parole, seulement son supérieur l'en dissuada.

« Vous devez penser que cette information ne nous concerne pas directement, seulement... C'est bel et bien le cas. »

Cementos fronça les sourcils. Le sérieux de la situation était frappant, seulement il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela imputait directement les professeurs et l'académie. Comme tous les professeurs présent d'ailleurs. Toshinori tapait rageusement du pied, montrant parfaitement son angoisse. Aizawa comprit que si même lui était angoissé, c'est que la situation devait leur échapper.

« Un de nos élèves est particulièrement visé par cette menace en tout cas. Et il est de notre devoir en tant que professeurs de le protéger de tout éventuel danger. »

Tous les adultes présent furent décontenancés par cette annonce. Comment un élève pouvait-il être concerné par la menace que représentait Stain ? Après tout, cela faisait près de huit mois qu'il avait été attrapé et aucuns de leur élèves n'avaient pu avoir de contact avec lui. Le professeur principal de la 1-A sembla saisir toute l'histoire et avait bien sa petite idée sur l'identité de l'élève.

« La vérité est que, Endeavor n'est pas la personne qui a arrêté Stain. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva brusquement dans la salle. Aizawa tourna son regard sur All Might qui semblait vouloir disparaître. Décidément, pensa-t-il, ce gosse ne faisait que s'attirer des problèmes. Il soupira. Le proviseur Nezumi fit revenir le calme instantanément alors que sa voix était noué. Eraserhead soupira et prit la parole.

« C'est Midoriya n'est-ce pas ? »

Un blanc s'instaura dans la salle alors que Toshinori tressaillit, attestant de la réalité des faits. Le professeur soupira. Décidément, ce gamin ne cesserait de l'étonner.

« Il ne l'a pas arrêté seul, mais oui, c'est bien lui. Todoroki et Iida l'on assistés seulement... Leurs cas sont bien différents. »

Le petit animal marqua un temps de pause alors qu'il se reprit.

« Selon le héro qui était présent avec eux ce jour là, Stain aurait développé une attention particulière à Midoriya. Il semble l'avoir reconnu comme un vrai héro au contraire d'Iida et Todoroki qu'il avait l'intention d'éliminer. »

Midnight ravala durement sa salive. C'était improbable cette situation. Trois de ses élèves avaient arrêtés le tueur de héro. Qui l'aurait cru ?

« C'est pourquoi je crains que l'organisation des vilains ne s'agite suite à l'évasion de Stain et que certains d'entre eux tentent de s'en prendre à Midoriya. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui la sécurité du lycée sera renforcé et ce même élève devra donc passer les prochains temps au dortoir du lycée, on ne peut pas le laisser sans surveillance. Aizawa-sensei, je compte sur vous pour prévenir les trois concernés de la nouvelle ; à la limite vous pourrez en parler à toute leur classe si cela ne s'ébruite pas. »

Le concerné hocha la tête. Quelle plaie d'être professeur de la classe 1-A quand on avait des élèves tant problématiques...

L'ambiance de la classe 1-A était détendue jusqu'à présent. Cela faisait environ une heure que leur professeur principal avait disparu et aucuns ne savaient quand ils allaient revenir. Cependant, un hoquet de surprise surprit tout les élèves alors que Momo se mit subitement à hurler.

« Tout le monde ! Regardez les infos c'est grave ! »

Eijiro se saisit de son téléphone et alla sur l'application destinée à la diffusion d'informations. Il le mit au milieu du cercle d'élèves qui étaient autours de lui soit Ochaco, Tenya, Shoto, Izuku, Katsuki et Denki. Il augmenta le son alors que tous se concentrèrent sur la voix de la présentatrice.

« ... Flash info : nous venons subitement d'apprendre une nouvelle qui va à nouveau chambouler le monde des héros et des vilains [..., il semblerait qu'au cours de cette nuit, le détenu Stain le tueur de Héros ait réussi par on ne sait quel moyen à s'échapper de sa prison... »

Izuku n'écoutait plus. Il avait pâlit à vu d'œil en plus qu'il dû se rattraper à la table pour être sur de ne pas s'écrouler.Un frisson d'horreur le transperça de part en part alors que les regards de ses camarades étaient portés sur lui. Sa tête commença sérieusement à tourner alors qu'Ochaco posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour le ramener à lui.

« Deku-kun, tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout pâle ! »

Ce dernier ravala douloureusement sa salive avant de forcer un sourire pour tenter de rassurer ses camarades de classes. Il ne devait pas paraître suspect. Personne n'était au courant des réels faits, il ne devait donc pas se montrer si chamboulé.

« O-Oui ça va... Ça m'étonne juste qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper alors qu'il était sous haute surveillance... »

Sa voix se cassa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. Il ne devait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Eijiro et Katsuki lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux alors qu'il baissa le sien. Ne pas paraître suspect. Ne pas paraître suspect. Le brouhaha fut soudainement stoppé lorsque leur professeur pénétra dans la salle. Le petit vert en profita pour rejoindre sa place, seulement il se fit stopper par la voix du héro professionnel

« Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida, suivez moi. J'ai à vous parler. »

Izuku se figea à l'entente de son nom. Ses membres tremblaient déjà énormément, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rejoindre la sortie de la salle sans s'écrouler. Cependant, il se donna un minimum de courage et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se fit stopper par une poigne qui lui saisit le bras et il vit que Todoroki s'était lui-même fait arrêté par Eijiro. L'odeur de Katsuki lui parvint aux narines alors qu'il soupira de soulagement, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il s'était calmé.

« Vous foutez pas d'nous monsieur. Si vous avez quelque chose à leur dire, dites le devant toute la classe.

\- Bakugou... Soupira le professeur, En aucuns cas ce que j'ai à leur dire ne te regarde ou regarde les autres. »

Izuku sentit la paume de la main de son ami d'enfance s'échauffer. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se retirer de sa poigne, en vain. Le blond le serrait encore plus.

« On s'doute bien que ça a un rapport avec Stain. Ces trois là se sont retrouver face à lui lors des stages non ? Avant qu'Endeavor n'arrive. »

Le disciple d'All Might tressaillit. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient conscient de cette information. Alors que le professeur allait répondre, il se renfrogna. Ce gamin était sacrément perspicace. Eraser Head soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Très bien. Puisque tu comptes pas lâcher l'affaire sale mioche... Seulement, un mot de ce que je vais vous raconter sort de cette classe et vous êtes exclu du lycée et vos carrières de héros son foutues, j'me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Tous les élèves ravalèrent difficilement leur salives avant d'hocher alors que Katsuki se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Izuku en profita pour s'arracher de son emprise et rejoignit sa place. Le reste des élèves firent la même chose.

« Bon... Bah, autant être honnête. C'est pas Endeavor qu'a arrêté Stain. »

Des hoquets de surprises se firent entendre alors qu'Izuku gémit. Il détestait la tournure que prenait les choses. Pourquoi fallait-il que son ami d'enfance soit aussi têtu ?

« En vérité, c'est vos camarades de classes qui l'ont mis hors d'état de nuire. »

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle alors que Shoto grogna. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses ami, l'un semblait impassible alors que l'autre était livide. La réflexion que fit le second le fit bien rire.

« Ouais fin, hors d'état de nuire c'est un grand mot... On l'a juste assommé. Grommela Izuku, la tête niché dans ses bras. »

Leur professeur soupira, ce garçon était d'un pessimisme !

« Seulement, Stain semble avoir développé un certain intérêt pour Izuku ce qui le place dans une position délicate. »

Le concerné s'étouffa avec sa salive alors qu'il prit une expression ahurit. Katsuki grogna. Comment ce foutu nerd pouvait avoir attiré l'attention d'un vilain ? Le tueur de héros qui plus est !

« Attendez, attendez, je ne saisis pas tout là ! Iida-kun et Todoroki-kun devraient être dans la même position que moi non ? S'écria le vert.

\- Ouais moi non plus ! Comment cette petite merde peut intéresser un vilain ?

\- Merci pour ta remarque utile Bakugou... Soupira Ochaco. »

Tenya, qui était resté silencieux jusque là de même que Shoto soupira. Le plus petit pouvait faire preuve d'une vivacité d'esprit extrême lors des combats mais pour les choses comme celles-ci... C'était loin d'être le cas. Le délégué prit l'initiative d'expliquer les dires de leur professeur.

« Disons que lors de ce combat, je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide... Stain avait la ferme intention de m'éliminer. C'est Midoriya-kun qui a fait tout le travail le temps que Todoroki-kun arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Izuku se fit couper.

\- Et même moi quand je suis arrivé, il souhaitait me tuer également. Ce n'était pas le cas de Midoriya qui avait attisé sa curiosité avec sa volonté de tous nous sortir vivant de là. Il l'a reconnu en tant que héro professionnel. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle de classe dans le plus grand embarra du vert. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus réellement de tout ça. Sa volonté avait largement prit possession de son corps et il avait simplement agis.

« Sans Midoriya, on aurait jamais pu l'arrêter et on ne s'en serait pas sortit. Murmura Shoto. »

À vrai dire, cela n'étonnait pas plus que cela Aizawa. Il avait déjà vu Izuku à l'oeuvre lors de situation critique ; grâce à lui Ochaco avait été épargnée d'énormes blessures, Tsuyu avait échappée à une mort certaine de même que pour All Might.

Il était certain que ce petit homme était déjà un grand héro même s'il lui manquait d'expérience et que son alter n'était pas à son maximum.

Voilà pour ce qu'il est du premier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !


	3. Chapitre deux

Izuku soupira. Après toute l'agitation causée leur professeur principal avait tout de même tenu à entretenir une conversation avec lui. Ne souhaitant pas que son disciple se retrouve seul avec Aizawa, All Might s'était donc joint à la conversation ce qui avait d'autant plus gêné le petit vert.

« Sérieusement sale gosse, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour te retrouver dans une situation pareille ? »

Il s'était donc retrouvé contraint à expliquer de A à Z comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette histoire. À la fin de son explication il s'était bien entendu reçu un coup sur le crâne de la part de son professeur principal - de qui il avait évité le regard pendant tout son récit.

« T'es pas possible il faut te surveiller 24h sur 24 gamin... Mais je ne te blâmerais pas parce que tu as agis comme tel, comme le héro que tu veux devenir.

\- Ça n'empêche que c'était extrêmement dangereux Midoriya-shonen...»

Le concerné baissa légèrement la tête montrant qu'il regrettait quelque peu d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Son mentor eut un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas à Aizawa. Le numéro fit balader sa main dans les cheveux du plus petit qui lui jeta un regard indescriptible. Eraserhead attira ensuite l'attention du détenteur du One for All sur lui.

« Seulement, à cause de cette situation tu vas devoir te retrouver à vivre dans le dortoir du lycée pendant un certain temps. On n'est pas certain de ce que pourrait faire Stain alors comme les cours sont exceptionnellement banalisé aujourd'hui toi et Bakugou vous irez chez toi chercher des vêtements pour toi.

\- Moi et Kacchan ? Hoqueta-t-il de surprise.»

Le noiraud se gratta le menton, un peu las des réactions de son élève vis-à-vis de l'explosif.

« Malheureusement je ne peux pas te coller un héro pour jouer la nounou cela attirerait probablement l'attention des vilains. Bakugou ayant une force défensive suffisante il pourra vous protéger le temps qu'un héro professionnel arrive si vous veniez à être attaqués. »

Izuku hocha la tête. Il comprenait, même s'il était doté du One for All il était loin de le maîtriser totalement et il était dangereux pour lui de se déplacer seul au vu de la situation. Son professeur principal lui fit signe de partir, ce qu'il fit presque immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la classe, Izuku vit que peu d'élèves s'y tenaient encore. Il comprit bien vite que leur professeur principal leur avait intimé de rentrer chez eux pour la journée. Il ne restait dans la pièce qu'Eijiro et Katsuki qui devait probablement l'attendre. Il comprit que c'était le cas quand il vit le regard rageur du blond se poser sur lui. Le rouge s'approcha joyeusement de lui.

« Midoriya ! Il semblerait que tu finisses par vivre à l'internat pendant plusieurs jours c'est ça ? Izuku hocha la tête.

\- Apparemment. Il faut que j'aille chercher des affaires chez moi, mais oui il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Eijiro sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Trop cool ! On pourra passer les soirées ensemble du coup !

\- Tu es à l'internat toi aussi Kirishima-kun ? Le rouge hocha la tête.

\- Denki et Hanta aussi ! »

Izuku hocha la tête en guise de réponse alors qu'il se tourna vers Katsuki qui arrivait vers eux d'un pas rageur. Il saisit le vert par l'arrière de son col et sortit de la salle, traînant le plus petit à sa suite. Le disciple d'All Might grogna discrètement. Le trajet promettait d'être long.

Ils atteignaient enfin le métro après une dizaine de minutes de marche. Katsuki l'avait lâché entre temps mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Le silence avait d'ailleurs été pesant jusque dans le métro ou le cendré se décida à parler.

« Pourquoi tu me l'avais pas dit ? »

Cela fut incrédule pour le plus petit, c'était une question sérieuse ? Il grogna.

« M'aurais-tu seulement laisser te parler ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'explosif de grogner. Il n'avait pas tort ; il ne l'aurait même pas laissé l'approcher.

« Ce jour là... Tenta Katsuki d'une voix inhabituellement calme, J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais envoyé ta position pour te vanter d'être sur le terrain. »

Izuku tourna son visage vers son ami d'enfance qui avait le regard encré dans le sol. Il était sérieusement embarrassé se rendant compte de la débilité dont il avait fait preuve ce jour là. Le vert soupira.

« C'est vrai que c'est mon genre de te taquiner Kacchan... Dit-il ironiquement.

\- Oh ça va hein ! »

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche du plus petit alors qu'une veine se forma sur la tempe du blond. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses mais d'un côté cela le rassura d'entendre son ami d'enfance rire. Les deux comparses sortirent du métro mais furent étonnés de ressentir une secousse à peine descendu. Les deux se jetèrent un regards entendu avant de sortir en courant des sous terrains. Izuku hoqueta de surprise en voyant ce qui se tenait devant eux. Il aggripa légèrement le bras de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que fait un Noumu à Musutafu* ?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien Deku. »

Des explosions retentirent plus loin dans la ville, attestant de la présence d'autres Noumus. Izuku perdit un instant son sang froid, cela se répétait comme à Hosu ! Il sentit la prise qu'il avait sur Bakugou se défaire alors qu'il vit le garçon foncer dans le tas en criant au plus petit de courir chez lui. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, c'est ce que fit Izuku jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à un ennemi qui allait tuer une mère et son enfants qui appelaient à l'aide. Le corps du plus petit bougea seul alors qu'il s'élança face au monstre avant de bloquer son attaque grâce à son revêtement. La mère le regarda incrédule.

« Vite... Filez... Je ne serais pas capable de le retenir très longtemps ! »

Malgré ses pleurs et son état d'angoisse, la jeune mère attrapa sa fille entre ses bras avant de s'élancer à une vitesse fulgurante dans une petite ruelle afin de se mettre à l'abri. Izuku souffla de soulagement avant de se recevoir un coup qui le propulsa à une centaine de mètres contre la parois d'un immeuble qui s'effondra sous le coup. Un gémissement plaintif s'extirpa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se releva difficilement. Voyant autant de civils dans la zone, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était trop dangereux pour eux, il s'approcha d'un homme non loin de lui, une mine grave sur son visage fin.

« Vous, essayer au maximum de sortir les civils du périmètre ! Je vais le retenir pour réduire les dégâts ! »

L'homme allait contester suite à à la vision du si petit garçon, mais il se résigna en voyant la lueur présente dans ses yeux. Il se décida à boucler le périmètre et sortir un maximum de gens.

Izuku s'approchait de sa cible d'un pas décidé. Le Noumu ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, trop occupé à regarder de partout. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau taper contre des civils, le disciple d'All Might para le coup. Les victimes partirent en courant, apeurés. Le monstre grogna alors qu'un sourire carnassier était plaqué sur son visage. Il devait sourire. Il devait sourire pour rassurer la foule.

« Même un chaton pourrait faire mieux. »

Le monstre s'enragea alors qu'il envoya une foulée de coup à Izuku qui les stoppa tous. Il poussait son renforcement au fur et à mesure, arrivant bientôt à sa limite. Avec ses entraînements, il avait réussi à décupler le revêtement à 10%, seulement présentement ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait faire plus. Beaucoup plus. Alors qu'il envoya un coup dans l'estomac du géant qui fut propulser à quelque mètres, il entendit des pleurs. Il était pourtant persuadé que plus personne n'était présent ! C'est en voyant une petite probablement âgée d'une dizaine d'année que la panique s'insulfa en lui. Le Noumu l'avait bien vue, et il s'élança sur elle. D'une vitesse fulgurante Izuku parvint à arriver à son niveau mais ne pu pas parer le coup. Il se le prit dans le ventre, ce qui lui fit cracher du sang. Seulement, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Les sanglots de la petite lui fendaient le cœur, elle était dans cette situation par sa faute, il n'avait pas été assez attentif. Izuku jeta un regard rageur à son assaillant.

« Touche là, et je te réduis en morceaux. »

Comme pour appuyer sa phrase, il décupla la puissance de son One for All, atteignant rapidement les 15%. Son corps le fit légèrement souffrir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Se contenter du minimum n'était pas la meilleure solution. Il sentit des petits bras s'entourer autours de son corps, il comprit bien vite que la petite se cramponnait à lui.

« ... Sauve moi... »

Une bouffée de chaleur prit place dans son être alors qu'il se détacha de la petite en voyant le coup du Noumu arriver. Enfin, ce fut plutôt une avalanche de coup, une quinzaine probablement. Izuku les encaissa tous, son corps le faisant souffrir plus que de normal. La petite pleurait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa tête souffrait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Il ne devait pas ! Il devait la sauver. Alors qu'un coup qui paraissait plus puissant que les autres allait atterrir sur lui, l'apprenti héro ferma brusquement les yeux, prêts à encaisser.

Seulement rien ne vint.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il vit qu'un homme venait de parer son coup. Les cheveux noirs presque autant en pétard que Katsuki, pas mal élancé, plutôt mince. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Ce même homme ne lui décrocha cependant aucuns regard et s'élança sur le Noumu avant de l'achever en deux coups. Le vert hoqueta de surprise alors que la civil s'effondra contre son dos. Izuku la rattrapa de justesse avant d'aller la mettre en lieu sûr auprès de sa famille non loin d'eux. La mère de l'enfant ne cessait de pleurer en le remerciant, il eut un doux sourire.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose... Sussura-t-il avant de repartir. »

Rejoignant le nouvel arrivant et le Noumu étalé au sol, Izuku fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de son sauveur, s'il puit l'appeler ainsi. Le bas de son visage, son cou et le début de son torse semblaient brûlés. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda Izuku.

\- C'est bien toi Izuku Midoriya ? »

Le plus petit hocha la tête, l'air interrogatif. L'inconnu eut un semblant de sourire avant de saisir le plus petit et de le balancer sur son épaule avant de partir à toute vitesse dans des rues éloignées du centre-ville. Izuku paniqua légèrement, que lui voulait-il ? Puis il pensa à Stain. Son visage s'assombrit, ce garçon était-il aussi un vilain ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de sombrer dans un sommeil total.

Voilà le chapitre deux !

J'espère que la lecture est plaisante et que l'intrigue de l'histoire est assez interéssante à votre goût !


	4. Chapitre trois

De son côté, Katsuki était frustré. Il avait planté Izuku parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu être utile en se battant contre un noumu mais voilà que tous les héros professionnel l'avaient écarté des zones de dangers.

Il avait pourtant ratissé toutes les zones où des explosions et où des combats étaient perceptibles mais rien. Il n'avait pas été autorisé à participer. Juste le fait de penser que son ami d'enfance avait pu se mesurer à Stain alors que lui on l'empêchait d'approcher d'un noumu le mettait dans une colère noire. Il n'aimait pas ça, se sentir inférieur à ce foutu Deku.

Seulement, il revint rapidement à sa mission principale qui était de ramener Izuku sain et sauf chez lui puis le reconduire au lycée. Il pesta, la tentation avait été telle qu'il n'avait pas su résister à son côté fonce dans le tas.

Lorsqu'il aperçut son professeur principal il pesta et partit en courant de la scène de bataille en direction de la maison de son ami d'enfance. Manquerait plus que l'adulte remarque qu'il avait faillit à sa tâche. Une fois arrivé devant chez les Midoriya, Katsuki hésita à ouvrir la porte mais se souvint que peut-être la mère de son ami ne travaillait pas. Il s'abstint et sonna. Il dut attendre un instant avant que la mère d'Izuku lui ouvre la porte, le visage rayonnant.

« Oh Katsuki-kun ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !

\- C'est vrai que cela fait un moment, dit-il gêné. De-Izuku est là ?

\- Izuku ? Non pas du tout pourquoi ? Elle fronça les sourcils. »

Le cendré retint in-extremis un juron à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, et se reprit rapidement. Il connaissait assez la mère de cet abruti pour savoir qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop rapidement pour son fils.

« Non, juste comme ça. Il a embarqué mon livre de maths sans faire exprès du coup je le cherchais.

\- Oh je vois... Et bien je lui dirais lorsqu'il rentrera. Je ne sais pas si c'est aujourd'hui ou demain qu'il est censé venir chercher des affaires pour vivre à l'internat... Le lycée ne me l'a pas précisé.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, je n'ai rien entendu à ce propos. Bon, et bien merci quand même madame Midoriya, au revoir. »

La femme rondelette lui sourit avant de le saluer aussi et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Le blond pesta une fois que la porte fut fermé, où avait donc encore disparut cet abruti ?

Izuku émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans un endroit familier. Ses souvenirs refirent soudain surface qui lui permis de se souvenir qu'il s'était endormi - ou évanoui, il ne se souvenait plus très bien - contre l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvé. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la pénombre, il put distinguer une ombre au coin de la salle. Par pur réflexe, il se mit en position de défense. Une voix moqueuse retenti dans la salle.

« Tout doux ! La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée à ce que je vois... »

La fameuse ombre se rapprocha du lit sur lequel il était installé. Le plus petit recula avant d'être acculé au mur. Une fois que l'inconnu fut face à lui, il reconnu immédiatement l'homme de tout à l'heure.

« Où on est ? Grogna le vert.

\- C'est que le chaton mordrait... Ricanna l'assaillant. »

Alors qu'il allait passer sa main contre le visage d'Izuku, ce dernier lui saisit vivement le poignet. L'assaillant lâcha un gémissement de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je ne te pensais pas si pressé... On pourrait profiter avant tu ne penses pas ? »

En une fraction de seconde, son assaillant se défit de l'emprise du plus petit et le plaqua contre le mur, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa cible. Izuku ravala difficilement sa salive.

« Je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

\- Oooooh ce n'est pas bien de mentir Izuku ! C'est pas ce que disait ton baisé partagé avec ce garçon là... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Eijiro ? »

Cela s'était passé environ une semaine plus tôt. Eijiro et lui avaient été désigné comme binôme de travail pour un exposé à réaliser en anglais pour le cours de Present Mic sensei. Les noms avaient été tirés au sort et par chance ces deux là s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, rassurant Izuku qui avait eut peur de se retrouver avec Katsuki.

Les deux garçons avaient travaillés tout le mercredi à la bibliothèques à faire des recherches sur de nombreux auteurs de romans sur la romance du XVII siècles, leur thème se basant là-dessus. Si celui-ci inspirait Izuku, ce n'était clairement pas le cas de son ami qui avait eut du mal à se concentrer durant leur travaux. Cela avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire le disciple d'All Might qui avait fait presque tout le travail, mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Etant donné qu'ils avaient fini aux alentours de dix-sept heures et qu'Eijiro avait faim, il lui avait proposé d'aller manger un bout. Le vers avait alors prévenu sa mère qu'il rentrerait tard et ils avaient rejoint le fast-food le plus proche.

Ils avaient passés un bon moment. Parlant de tout et de rien, Izuku s'était senti bien en présence du rouge. Cela changeait de celle d'Ochaco et Tenya, il ressemblait à une fraîche bouffée d'oxygène.

Seulement, il ne savait comment, les deux garçons en étaient venu au sujet de la sexualité. Eijiro avait pourtant posé une simple question.

« Et toi Izuku, une fille te plait dans la classe ? »

Il s'était violemment empourpré de même qu'il perdit tous ses moyens.

« Euh... Pas vraiment... Et toi ? »

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression troublé qu'avait abordé le rouge. Comme Izuku il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cela fit d'ailleurs tilt au plus jeune.

« ... Ou un garçon ? »

L'expression que lui avait montré Eijiro l'avait chamboulé. Il était devenu rouge écrevisse, et se mélangeait clairement dans tout ces propos. Il n'avait pu s'empêché de le trouver mignon.

« Calme toi Kirishima-kun ! Je ne te jugerais pas tu sais... Moi même... »

Ce fut à son tour de devenir rouge écarlate alors que son ami le regardait, sidéré. Pour détourner l'attention, Izuku s'était levé en vitesse prétextant qu'il devait rentrer chez lui avant que sa mère ne s'inquiète trop. Ils avaient débarrassé les plateaux et étaient sortis. Prenant le même chemin puisque qu'Eijiro prenait le métro pour rentrer au dortoir et qu'Izuku prenait le même chemin pour rentrer, ils avaient fait le trajet dans un silence total. Arrivé à la gare, Izuku regarda un peu de partout mal à l'aise et alla faire signe à Eijiro pour lui dire au revoir seulement il sentit ses lèvres se faire happer dans un baiser furtif. Lorsque son ami se détacha il s'excusa rapidement avant de courir vers sa rame de métro. Finalement, le soir il avait reçu un message du rouge disant qu'il s'excusait et qu'il voulait simplement voir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser un garçon. Izuku avait rigolé de sa pureté et lui avait assuré que c'était bon, il ne lui en voulait pas.

Le vert ravala difficilement sa salive. Il était pourtant sûr que ce jour là personne ne fut dans les environs. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Alors que leur lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, une voix dure les coupa.

« Dabi ! Ça suffit, il n'est pas là pour ça !

\- Pas drôle... Soupira le susnommé. »

Alors qu'il s'éloigna du plus petit, celui-ci s'était figé à l'entente de la voix qui avait brisé ce moment. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mile après tout.

« Stain. Fit-il durement. »

Le concerné lâcha un rire gras avant qu'un sourire suffisant ne se placarde sur ses lèvres. Ce gamin l'impressionnerait toujours ; il ne semblait pas le moins du monde apeuré mais plutôt interloqué.

« Ça faisait longtemps Midoriya. Où devrais-je dire Deku ? Après tout, c'est ton nom de héro non ? Dit-il malicieusement. »

Izuku soupira, il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais il savait qu'il n'était pas menacé et que rien ne lui arriverait, ce qui faisait qu il était plutôt détendu.

« Voilà qu'on m'avait mis en garde à ton propos ce matin que je me retrouve déjà entre tes griffes. Tu parles d'une ironie. »

Les deux autres présent dans la salle rirent de bon cœur. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient que le petit avait été mis en garde contre lui, c'est ce qui avait avancé l'opération d'ailleurs. Comment attraper l'apprenti héro dans les murs sécurisés de l'Académie ?

« Je suppose que les Noumus c'était vous ? Grogna le petit. »

Il interrogea le tueur de héros mais ce fut pas lui qui répondit à Izuku cependant.

« Noumus ? Ah non non ! Ne nous confond pas avec Shigaraki... On a juste profiter de l'attaque pour te subtiliser après tout... »

Le disciple d'All Might soupira, alors il existait au final deux organisations ?

« L'attaque avait pour but de te tuer aujourd'hui Midoriya. Lâcha Stain.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il faut dire que t'as sacrément énervé Shigaraki, Izuku ! S'écrit Dabi. Du coup, il veut te tuer de ses propres mains mais nous ça nous arrange pas vraiment... »

Izuku fronça les sourcils, certe il était au courant de l'envie de meurtre de Shigaraki, mais après tout Stain était aussi un vilain alors pourquoi lui ne voulait pas le tuer ?

« Je ne comprend pas vraiment... Vous êtes des vilains aussi non ? Si Shigaraki veut me tuer, vous devriez le vouloir vous aussi normalement ? Surtout que c'est en partie à cause de moi que Stain s'est fait enfermer. »

Les deux hommes sourirent espièglement alors que Dabi s'approcha dangeusement de lui avant de nouer ses bras autours des épaules du plus petit.

« On est peut-être tous des vilains, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on partage la même vision des choses I-zu-ku~. Nous on est contre l'idéologie de Shigaraki et...

\- All for One.

\- Bingo ! »

Un frisson transperça le corps du disciple d'All Might alors que Dabi bougea son pouce au creux de son cou. Stain soupira, son ami était trop direct quand quelque chose lui plaisait. Et Izuku avait grandement attisé son attention lorsqu'il l'avait vu se battre seul face au Noumu.

« Midoriya. J'ai un deal pour toi et tes supérieurs. »

Le plus petit ancra son regard dans le sien, un air interrogateur posté sur son visage.

« Vous, héros, vous avez besoin d'info concernant l'organisation de vilain de All for One. Vous souhaitez qu'ils disparaissent ce qui nous donne un but commun.

\- Tu veux conclure un accord ?

\- Précisément. Mais hors de question de me refaire enfermer. »

Izuku plaça son pouce sur son menton et se plongea dans une longue réflexion. Était-ce seulement possible ?

« Qu'est-ce qui nous garantis que tu respecteras les conditions de l'accord ?

\- Dabi. C'est mon unique homme de main, pendant toute la durée de l'accord il vous sera à disposition. Au moindre écart de notre part, vous êtes autorisés à le liquider et liquider tous mes hommes. »

Les conditions penchaient plus en l'avantage des héros, c'était clair. Mais est-ce que cela valait le coup ?

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Pour toute réponses Stain hocha la tête.

« Quelle heure il est ? Demanda Izuku.

\- 19h.

\- Oh. »

Dabi explosa d'un rire qui semblait franchement sincère, ce qui étonna le plus petit. Il le saisit par le bras et le sortit du bâtiment malfamé, le raccompagnant à Yuei.

Voilà le chapitre trois !

En espérant qu'il vous aura plus !


	5. Chapitre quatre

Dabi lui tenant fermement le bras, les deux garçons déambulaient dans les rues malfamés qui entouraient le bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient élus domicile. Izuku gardait un œil acéré face à cet homme en qui il ne plaçait aucunes confiance. Un détails lui sauta d'ailleurs aux yeux.

« Dabi, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hn ?

\- C'est pas un peu problématique de me laisser savoir où vous traînez alors que je fais partit du camp des héros ? »

Le vilain haussa les épaules d'un air je-m'en-foutiste. Izuku soupira, il lui faisait penser à Katsuki avec le comportement qu'il abordait actuellement.

« Et toi ? C'est pas un peu risqué de te balader avec un vilain qui pourrait te cramer en deux seconde si il en avait envie ? Il se tourna vers Izuku qui haussa à son tour les épaules.

\- Si ton but était de me tuer tu l'aurais fait il y a un moment. Et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me dévoiler l'idée de votre alliance pour me buter après. »

Une lueur d'intérêt grandissante apparue dans les yeux bleu-vert du plus grand. Il relâcha sa prise sur son bras et ralentis de sorte à se retrouver à marcher côte à côte avec le plus petit.

« Tu ne devais pas aller chercher des vêtements chez toi pour aller dans ton dortoir ? Dit-il malicieusement.

\- Je vois que tu es bien renseigné. Pas besoin de demander si tu sais où j'habite je suppose ? »

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit alors qu'il soupira. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué cette fois-ci ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son accompagnant et lui fit signe de le suivre. Autant en profiter pour passer chercher des vêtements chez lui. Le trajet se fit plus ou moins silencieusement malgré que le plus petit se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise face à la sensation de se faire scruter de part en part par les yeux rubis. Arrivé devant chez lui, le vert se tourna vers Dabi qui lui sourit malicieusement.

« Toi tu bouges pas de là. Je vais chercher des affaires et je reviens. Hors de question que tu rentres avec mois. »

Izuku n'attendit pas sa réponse et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers chez lui. Dabi sourit encore plus grandement face au ton autoritaire qu'avait employé le morveux avec lui. Autant dire que plus il apprenait à le découvrir, plus il était intrigué par le petit homme.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, Izuku fut assaillit par sa mère morte d'inquiétude. Elle le regarda dans tous les angles et fut heureuse de voir qu'il n'avait rien.

« Bon dieu où est-ce que tu es encore passé toute la journée Izuku ! Ton lycée m'a appelé parce qu'il ne te retrouvaient pas ! J'ai eut beau t'appelé, je n'ai reçu aucunes réponses !

\- Désolé oka-san... Il semblerait que mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. J'ai rencontré un ami de collège en rentrant et on a fini par passer l'après-midi ensemble on a pas vu le temps passé... Il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

\- Oh d'accord je vois ! Tu m'as fais une frayeur prend bien soin de me prévenir la prochaine fois ! D'ailleurs je t'ai déjà préparé ton sac, le voilà. Elle pointa un gros sac dans l'entrée. Appelle ton lycée pour leur prévenir que tu y retournes. Prend le fixe pour ça, je dois passer un coup de fil à Mitsuki moi. Izuku hocha la tête.»

Il attendit que sa mère disparaisse avant de saisir son téléphone et de chercher le numéro d'All Might dedans. Il décida quand même d'appeler par le fixe au cas où sa mère revenait avant. Seulement deux sonnerie retentir que son professeur répondit.

« Toshinori à l'appareil, à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

\- All Might, c'est Izuku. »

Un blanc prit place entre les deux avant qu'un cris de stupeur retentisse dans l'oreille du plus jeune.

« Midoriya-shonen ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour que tu disparaisses ? Tu ne t'es pas fait enlever n'est-ce pas ? Tu- , une voix retentit en fond.

\- Ferme là il ne peut pas en placer une ! Izuku reconnu la voix de son professeur principal, Midoriya, où es-tu ?

\- Chez moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et vit sa mère raccrocher, Je ne peux pas vous donner les détails maintenant. Je serais au lycée dans une trentaine de minutes, la seule chose que je peux vous dire est Stain.

\- Bien. On verra cela tout à l'heure. »

L'adolescent entendit le bip significatif de la fin de la communication, il soupira et reposa le combiné. Sa mère arriva vers lui, un sourire heureux plaqué sur son visage.

« Tu as appelé ton lycée ? Il hocha la tête.

\- J'y retourne, on se voit ce week-en Oka-san. »

Il lui embrassa la joue et ajusta son gros sac de vêtement sur l'épaule. Sa mère l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement et lui répéta plusieurs fois de faire attention à lui avant de réellement le laisser partir. Il soupira de soulagement et rejoint Dabi qui l'attendait en bas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit le sourire narquois du garçon avant que celui-ci n'empoigne le sac et le balance sur son épaule. Izuku grogna.

« Je suis pas une fille frêle qui a besoin qu'on lui porte ses affaires Dabi. »

Ce dernier sembla rigoler joyeusement avant de taper sur les fesses du plus petit. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mauvais qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire du plus grand. Piqué au vif, il saisit son sac et le balança sur son épaule. Dabi contint difficilement un rire moqueur face à l'attitude puérile d'Izuku.

« Sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi c'est sur moi que c'est tombé ? Dabi arqua un sourcil.

\- De quoi ? Izuku grogna. Il avait parfaitement compris.

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi que vous demandez de faire le messager ? »

Izuku vit Dabi croiser ses bras derrière sa tête. L'éclat de la lune faisait ressortir ses prunelles ce qui rendait l'homme à ses côtés magnifique. Il secoua la tête pour effacer ces pensées.

« Je sais pas, j'suppose que y a plusieurs raisons... Déjà, t'as plu à Stain. Dit-il.

\- Ça, je l'avais bien compris... Marmonna-t-il, Dabi eut un rire moqueur.

\- Après, le patron m'en a pas dit plus. Mais le fais que tu sois sacrément couillu représente 80% de la décision. »

Le plus petit ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Dabi le détailla longuement. Ce garçon devait faire aux environs d'un mètre soixante. Ce qui était relativement petit pour un adolescent de son age. De plus, il était relativement fin malgré qu'il soit pal mal musclé. Le vilain devait l'avouer, physiquement ce petit homme était clairement son type.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lycée où les deux garçons durent se séparer. Dabi lui donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

Izuku s'était fait sermonné un bon moment à peine fut-il entré dans l'enceinte du lycée. Seulement, il s'était directement fait attrapé par son professeur principal qui l'avait mené dans une salle où tous les professeurs de la filière héroïques étaient réunis. À vingt-et-une heure trente avait été organisée en urgence au sein du bâtiment avec tout le corps enseignant concerné par le problème. Dire qu'Izuku était stressé serait un euphémisme. Il était carrément terrorisé. Autant face aux deux vilains il avait fait preuve de courage, mais là tout avait disparu. Il se retrouvait positionné aux côtés d'All Might qui regardait son disciple d'un air inquiet. Il n'avait pas pu entretenir une conversation préalable avec lui avant la réunion et cela le stressait. Il allait tout découvrir en même temps que ses collègues. Le proviseur Nezumi arriva enfin après cinq minutes d'attente. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son élève avant de s'installer. Un blanc de plusieurs minutes prit place avant que le supérieur prenne la parole.

« Bien. Midoriya-kun ? Tu peux nous raconter ce qu'il t'es arrivé aujourd'hui ? »

Le plus petit déglutit. Ses poings positionnés sur ses cuisses se serrèrent.

« Et bien... Lors de ma permission avec Katsuki, on rentrait chez moi mais on a été interrompu par des explosions, l'attaque des Noumus. On a été séparés parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de foule alors que me suis dit qu'on se rejoindrait chez moi... Du coup j'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à un autre Noumu qui allait tuer des civils alors j'ai... Comme qui dirait transgresser les règles ? Dit-il d'une petit voix. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mon alter hors académie mais c'était un cas d'urgence et j'ai agis sans réfléchir... Ses mains se crispèrent encore plus, Donc j'ai affronté le Noumu du mieux que j'ai pu en forçant un peu sur mon alter et, All Might se crispa, lors d'un moment légèrement critique un homme est apparu et a éliminé l'adversaire. Il m'a demandé si j'étais bien Izuku Midoriya et il m'a embarqué, j'étais trop épuisé pour faire le moindre mouvement. Je crois que je me suis évanoui et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans un bâtiment malfamé et c'est là que Stain est arrivé et que j'ai appris que l'homme était en fait son homme de main, Dabi. »

Les professeurs étaient des plus concentrés dans le monologue de leur élèves. Aizawa essayait d'élaborer tout les stratagèmes possible, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi enlever leur élève pour le relâcher après. Le principal Nezumi le stoppa dans ses réflexions.

« Pourquoi ils auraient eut besoin de toi ? »

Le visage d'Izuku devint sérieux alors qu'il plaça ses mains sur la table, les joignant en un poing.

« Ils souhaitent passer un accord.

\- Un accord ? S'epoumona Midnight. Alors qu'ils lâchent des Noumus ?

\- Justement, à ce propos... Je ne suis pas certains que ce soit eux. Je pense qu'il existe plusieurs groupes de vilains dont celui de Shigaraki et celui de Stain. Tous les vilains ne sont pas en accords sur leur idéaux alors je pense que chacun choisit le groupe qui leur correspond le mieux...

\- Mais pourquoi Stain voudrait passer un accord avec les héros ? Grogna PresentMic.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on veut tous la disparition du groupe de Shigaraki. Ils ont des informations qu'ils souhaiteraient nous communiquer en échange d'une collaboration. »

Le proviseur se plongea dans une immense réflexion.

« Il a bien des recommandations ?Demanda durement le proviseur.

\- Oui... Il ne veut pas être emprisonné de nouveau. En contrepartie, on peut disposer comme on l'entend de son homme de main, Dabi. Bien évidemment, pendant toute la durée de l'accord, son groupe sera formellement interdit de tout délits. Au moindre écart de l'un d'eux nous sommes autorisés à le liquider. Et si l'écart venait de Stain, on serait autorisés à liquider tous ses hommes et Dabi. »

Le proviseur jeta un coup d'œil à tout les professeurs qui se plongèrent aussitôt dans leur réflexion.

« Je suis censé rejoindre Dabi demain à 15h dans un café pour lui donner la réponse. »

Tous hochèrent la tête avant que le proviseur fasse signe que la réunion était finie. Le cadrant affichait 22h. Izuku soupira, il avait hâte de se coucher.


	6. Chapitre cinq

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortit de la réunion, Toshinori signifia à son élève qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Malgré sa fatigue, le garçon décida tout de même d'accepter. Il savait que son mentor avait dû paniquer toute l'après-midi alors il lui devait bien cela. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce habituelle où ils se servirent un thé. Voyant que son enseignant peinait à engager la conversation, il le fit.

« All Might ? Vous souhaitiez me parler de quelque chose ?

\- Dit-moi Midoriya-shonen... Comment as-tu forcé sur ton alter ? Demanda l'adulte.

\- Comment...? Pas énormément je dirais.»

L'adulte fronça les sourcils et se saisit de l'avant bras de son disciple qui couina légèrement. S'attendant à cette réaction, il remonta la manche du garçon et vit la peau quelque peu violacée.

« Pas énormément ? Dit-il en serrant les dents, Encore un peu et-

\- C'était la fracture. Je sais. Je sais aussi que Recovery Girl ne soignera plus mes fractures occasionnées par mon alter. All Might, j'ai forcé à un point où je savais que ce n'étais pas plus dangereux que ça pour moi.

\- Mais le problème mon garçon n'est pas que cela ne soit pas dangereux pour toi, c'est que tu ais franchis la limite... Imagine que- Il se fit couper.

\- Dans les moments comme ça je ne peux pas imaginer All Might. La vie d'une enfant était entre mes mains ! Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de lutter simplement parce que je n'arrive à maîtriser le revêtement qu'à 10%. Je m'en serrais voulue si elle était morte parce que je n'avais pas forcé parce que j'aurais trop réfléchit. »

Le héro professionnel jeta un regard doux à son disciple avant de lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux. Ce garçon avait mûrit beaucoup plus vite qu'il l'avait prévu.

« Je suis désolé Midoriya-shonen, je ne suis pas un très bon mentor.

\- Ne dites pas cela All Might, sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu goûter à la vie que j'ai actuellement. Et puis qui se fou de comment vous m'apprenez à me servir de mon alter ? Cela est entre nous, et puis personne ne peux parfaitement apprendre à quelqu'un comment se servir d'un alter. Vous en faites plus qu'assez. Laissez-moi avoir ma propre expérience de la chose, vous me botterez le cul si je fais trop de conneries cependant. All Might rigola.

\- Tu as raison shonen. »

Le plus jeune sourit à l'adulte et le salua avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Il y croisa son professeur principal qui attendait près de ses affaires. Lorsqu'il l'apperçut, l'adulte lui jeta un regard perçant.

« Chambre 45 au deuxième étage. La douche est à l'entrée du couloir. »

Le plus petit hocha la tête et se saisit de son sac avant de partir en direction des chambre. Arrivé devant la sienne il hésita avant d'entré. On ne lu avait pas précisé si il la partageait avec quelqu'un. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte de la chambre doucement. Il eut un doux sourire lorsqu'il vit Eijiro endormit sur le premier lit, le tee-shirt relevé au dessus de son nombril et la main posée sur son ventre. Il semblait très bien dormir.

Izuku fouilla dans son sac et trouva rapidement un caleçon, un short, une serviette de bain et de quoi se laver en plus de sa brosse à dent. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et partit dans la salle de bain où il se décrassa pendant une vingtaine de minute, en profitant pour laver ses cheveux qui en avait grandement besoin. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé son pyjama, il se brossa les dents et retourna dans la chambre. Eijiro dormait encore parfaitement lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son téléphone affichait vingt-trois heures. Il programma un réveil et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Le réveil fut plutôt rude pour le vert. Il avait très mal dormit, son corps n'aillant clairement pas supporté le surmenage qu'il avait subit la veille. N'ayant pas entendu son réveil, Eijiro dû le réveiller. Il l'avait fait dans une douceur infinie, ce qui avait étonné Izuku. En effet, il avait sentit de douces caresses dans ses cheveux ainsi que son prénom se faire appelé plusieurs fois. Il avait ouvert ses yeux épuisés sur un Eijiro assit à son cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches. Les vert se frotta doucement ses yeux encore collés alors qu'il se releva en position assise.

« 'Hayo Kirishima-kun, dit-il de sa voix endormie.

\- Ohayo Midoriya, bien dormit ? Une grimace lui répondit ce qui le fit rire. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier, je voulais rester éveillé mais il semblerait que je me sois endormi... Dit-il en riant. »

Izuku rigola aussi et lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. Il se leva de son lit et attrapa son uniforme. Eijiro fit de même. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, il se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire où ils déjeunèrent tranquillement avant d'être rejoint par Hanta et Kaminari. Izuku fut assez satisfait de sa première soirée à l'internat.

À peine eut-il posé un pied dans sa salle de classe, Izuku fut agressé par Bakugou qui l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur de la salle.

« Oye abruti de Deku t'es passé où hier ? Quand je suis allé chez toi t'y étais pas ! Hurla Katsuki.

\- Gomen Kacchan, j'ai croisé un ami du collège j'y suis allé plus tard... Répondit-il.

\- Te fous pas de moi- »

Katsuki se fit couper par leur professeur principal qui pénétra dans la salle de classe. Il pesta et alla rejoindre sa place, comme les autres élèves. Izuku retint un gémissement in-extremis dû à ses violentes courbatures et regagna son bureau. La matinée passa dans une lenteur incroyable.

Le midi, Izuku prit son repas avec Shoto, Ochaco et Tenya. L'ambiance était détendu et tous parlaient d'autre chose que de Stain, ce qui arrangeait Izuku.

« Au fait Deku-kun, l'interpella Ochaco, Il te voulait quoi Bakugou ce matin ?

\- Rien de spécial, on s'est perdu de vu hier quand je partais chercher mes affaires et il s'est énervé parce que quand il est allé chez moi j'y étais pas. »

La petite brune fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

« Vous étiez dehors lors de l'attaque des Noumu ? Izuku hocha la tête.

\- Kacchan a voulu se battre contre eux, mais je doute qu'il ait réussi.

\- Et toi ? Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- J'ai croisé un ami de collège est il m'a traîné à l'abris. »

La brune hocha la tête et changea de conversation. Izuku tourna la tête vers Shoto qui lui jetait un regard perçant depuis le début de la conversation. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, le petit groupe rejoignit sa classe. Le garçon au double alter retint Izuku. Le vert comprit immédiatement. Ils se séparèrent des deux autres.

« Je t'ai vu te battre face à un Noumu hier.

\- Tu as dû te tromper.

\- Midoriya. Insista-t-il.

\- Désolé. Je ne peux pas en parler. Chuchota-t-il. »

Todoroki hocha la tête et les deux élèves rejoignirent la salle de classe. Le cours de treize heure à quatorze heure se passa tranquillement mais Aizawa s'approcha d'Izuku à la fin de celui-ci.

« Midoriya, prends tes affaires et rejoins l'infirmerie. Recovery Girl demande à te voir.»

Il lui jeta en plus un regard qui lui empêchait de refuser. Le petit hocha la tête avant de saisir ses affaires et rejoindre l'infirmerie où la petite femme soigna ses trace de surmenage. Le proviseur Nezumi entra accompagné d'All Might.

« Midoriya-shonen. Désolé mais... Tu vas probablement avoir à jouer le rôle du messager entre nos deux groupes à partir de maintenant. Dit doucement le N1.

\- On a décidé d'accepter l'accord. Continua le proviseur, Je pense que la communication se fera par ton biais. Mais puisque tu es déjà bien impliqué dans cette histoire...

\- C'est bon. Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucuns problèmes. »

Les deux adultes soufflèrent de soulagement et firent signe à Izuku qu'il était l'heure qu'il rejoigne Dabi.

C'est au final All Might en Toshinori qui accompagna Izuku jusqu'à Dabi. Il avait décidé de rester dans la voiture, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention et que l'accord foire. Lorsqu'il arriva, le vert vit que le vilain l'attendait déjà, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac. Non pas que l'entrevue l'angoissait, c'était plutôt le fait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le bruns qui semblait avoir quelque vues sur lui qui le gênait. En s'installant, il vit qu'un chocolat fumant l'attendait. Il jeta un regard interrogé à son rendez-vous qui sourit espièglement.

« Quoi ? C'est pas ce que t'aime ?

\- Hm... Si c'est juste troublant. »

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux garçons, plutôt gênant selon Izuku qui sentait le regard perçant de Dabi sur sa personne.

« Donc... Commença Izuku, On a décidé d'accepter l'accord.

\- Ooooh ~ cela ne me rend que plus ravi. Le vert roula des yeux.

\- Seulement, les informations le passeront que par moi et seulement par moi.

\- En gros ils se méfient de nous et préfèrent que tu sois l'appât... L'idée ne me déplaît pas. Un regard envieux le traversa.

\- J'y crois pas dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi... Chuchota Izuku. »

Dabi eut un sourire carnassier. Nul doute que cette collaboration allait l'amuser au maximum.


	7. Chapitre six

Pour une quelconque raison, Izuku n'était pas très à l'aise. Il le savait, cette idée était très mauvaise alors pourquoi ses professeurs avaient insisté pour que cela se produisent alors qu'eux même étaient réticents il n'y a même pas deux jours à l'idée de l'alliance ? C'était trop incompréhensible pour lui.

Cette décision remontait à la veille. Alors qu'il rentrait de sa rencontre avec Dabi qui avait durée trop longtemps à son goût et qu'il ne souhaitait que se coucher et rattraper sa mauvaise nuit, Aizawa était venu le chercher dans sa chambre pour le convier à une nouvelle réunion. Barbant, avait-il pensé sur le moment. Il l'avait donc suivit jusque dans la pièce où il avait l'habitude de se retrouver depuis ces deux derniers jours. On lui avait fait prendre place à côté d'All Might comme la veille et tous attendaient dans un silence religieux la venue du proviseur Nezumi. Il avait cru s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant l'animal entrer dans la pièce sur l'épaule d'une personne qu'il était loin d'attendre. D'ailleurs, des protestations s'étaient faites à l'encontre de la présence du concerné ce qui l'avait fait doucement rire.

« On se calme. Déclara la petite souris. »

L'attention du disciple d'All Might se plaça sur son proviseur, trop troublé par le regard félin qui était posé sur lui. Il se serait sentit prit au piège si aucuns professeurs ne figuraient dans la salle. Alors que le silence s'était instauré depuis une bonne minutes, le petit animal se racla la gorge.

« Bien, souffla-t-il. Maintenant que la surprise est passée, je vais vous expliquer la raison de sa présence ici. »

Izuku sentit la présence d'All Might se faire plus pesante à ces côtés. Il prenait la présence du garçon au sérieux, comme s'il pouvait être une menace pour ses collègues ou son disciple malgré qu'il soit l'une des raisons de l'accord.

« Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé d'intégrer ce garçon dans le lycée. Spécialement en classe 1-A, ce qui facilitera sa surveillance. Des protestations se firent émettre. Seulement, je ne le ferais qu'avec l'accord de Midoriya-kun. »

Un silence pesant s'instaura dans la salle qui regroupait tout ces adultes. Izuku se sentit soudainement interdit face à la scène qui se déroulait sous son nez. Pourquoi lui donner une décision si importante ? Midnight sembla penser la même chose puisqu'elle protesta.

«Avec tout le respect que je vous doit M. Nezumi, pourquoi donner le dernier mot à ce gosse ? S'écria-t-elle, Déjà, je trouve cela beaucoup trop risqué de laisser un vilain se balader à sa guise à travers le lycée, qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous trahir ?

\- Midnight. Gronda la voix d'Eraserhead.»

La héro féminine sembla comprendre le sérieux de la situation et se réinstalla à sa place. Izuku sentit le regard perçant de son professeur principal sur lui, ce qui le déstabilisa grandement. L'adulte reprit la parole.

«Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que la décision revienne à Midoriya, ajouta-t-il. Dabi sourit grandement.

\- En effet, il y a une raison à cela. Soupira le proviseur, Malheureusement, si l'on décide que Dabi intègre la classe 1-A, malgré que l'on puisse garder un œilsur lui, cela ne pourra pas être constant. C'est pour cela que Midoriya-kun sera chargé de sa surveillance. Le concerné retint son étouffement, Ainsi, la décision lui revient puisque cela imputera directement sur son mode de vie au lycée. »

Un énième blanc prit l'assemblée alors que tous se tournèrent vers Izuku. Le concerné encra son regard dans celui du vilain qui n'avait cessé de le fixer jusque là. Aucuns des deux n'arrivaient à déchiffrer ce à quoi l'autre pensait, ce qui amusa grandement le bras droit de Stain. Quelque part, il espérait que son homologue accepte la chose ; cela ne ferait que grandir son intérêt. Izuku prit la parole après un long moment de réflexion.

«Je n'y vois pas de réels inconvénients, souffla-t-il. Après tout, cela nous permettra de garder un œilsur lui, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. All Might voulu l'en dissuader, trop inquiet pour son disciple, Seulement, n'est-ce pas risqué ? Je veux dire, mes camarades de classes sont loin d'être des idiots. Ils comprendront directement que quelque chose cloche, il est presque impossible qu'un élève intègre soudainement la classe 1-A en cours d'année. De plus, sa présence est loin d'instaurer la sécurité. Soupira Izuku.

\- Oye ! Je suis blessé Izu-chan~, souffla malicieusement le concerné.

\- J'avais déjà pensé à la chose Midoriya-kun, soupira le directeur, La solution la plus judicieuse serait d'expliquer la situation à tes camarades. »

Izuku blêmit. Expliquer la situation à la 1-A impliquait directement que Katsuki soit au courant qu'il était encore une fois au sein d'une mission importante à laquelle son ami d'enfance ne pourrait participer. Kacchan va me buter, pensa le disciple d'All Might. Son proviseur sembla penser à la même chose que lui.

«Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, soupira Eraserhead, je veux dire que Bakugou va devenir ingérable à ce propos... Izuku laissa échapper un rire nerveux.»

Tous les professeurs semblèrent acquiescer à cette affirmation. Izuku grogna, loin de lui l'envie de s'attirer les foudres de son ami d'enfance et que tous aient à faire avec la tornade explosive. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix.

«Outre le fait de Katsuki, reprit Izuku, Dabi intégrera aussi l'internat ?

\- Oh~ j'aimerais partager une chambre avec toi Izu-chan ! Fit malicieusement le vilain, Izuku lui jeta un regard foudroyant.

\- Ferme-là, imbécile. La stupeur des professeurs envahit la pièce, jamais Izuku n'avait été aussi vulgaire. Dabi fit la moue.

\- À ce propos, oui, c'était prévu. Seulement, il devra partager la chambre avec toi et Kirishima-kun, à défaut de chambres. »

Izuku imagina un instant la cohabitation. Impossible. Carrément impossible. Les caractères diamétralement opposés des deux garçons impliqueraient forcément des confrontations. Autant dire que la vie à l'internat serait impossible.

«Impossible, soupira Izuku. Ces deux là dans la même chambre est vraiment impossible.

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais bien m'amuser avec l'hérisson moi... Fit Dabi d'une voix malsaine.

\- Hors de question. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur le principal, je ne peux pas accepter votre demande. Je préférerais à la limite de me charger de Dabi chez moi.

\- Tu n'y penses pas Midoriya-shonen ! S'écria son mentor.C'est trop risqué ! Et si il s'en prenait à toi ou à ta mère ?»

Un sourire presque malsain parut sur les lèvres d'Izuku qui fixa Dabi d'un regard qui voulait tout dire. Cela arracha d'ailleurs au concerné un frissonnement d'effrois. C'est que le gamin pouvait faire presque aussi peur que Stain quand il s'y mettait.

« Oh... Je vous assure qu'il n'y pensera même pas, n'est-ce pas Dabi-chan ? La voix mielleuse d'Izuku arracha des frissons d'horreur à toute l'assemblé. Cependant, Dabi se ressaisit.

\- Bien évidemment que non... Izuku haussa les épaules.

\- Comme ça c'est réglé. »

Le proviseur annonça la fin de la réunion et Izuku rassembla ses affaires. Lui et Dabi se dirigèrent vers sa chambre d'internat où était déjà Eijiro, le vert intima au vilain de l'attendre à l'extérieur ce qui fit grogner le concerné. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, le plus petit retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise en voyant Eijiro et Denki allongés sur le lit du rouge, la tête de l'électrique reposant sur le ventre de l'autre endormit, lui faisant des caresses sur son avant bras. En apercevant Izuku, Denki gémit de surprise ce qui arracha un rire au concerné.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne fais que passer. Je récupère des affaires et je rentre chez moi. Une expression surprise apparue sur le visage du blond.

\- Tu n'es pas censé vivre à l'internat parce que cela est trop dangereux pour toi de vivre chez ta mère ?

\- C'est assez compliqué. Soupira Izuku, La situation vous sera expliquée dans le courant de la semaine je pense. Je te laisse expliquer la situation à Eijiro, il à l'air de dormir paisiblement. »

Le blond hocha la tête alors qu'il regarda Izuku récupérer le peu d'affaires qui traînaient. L'électrique était cependant interrogé, qu'est-ce qui lui serait expliqué ? Le vert lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître de la petite pièce, rejoignant Dabi qui l'attendait non-loin. En sortant du dortoir, les deux garçons tombèrent sur Aizawa qui semblait les attendre. Dabi lui jeta un regard incertain alors qu'Izuku n'eut aucunes réactions.

«On a prévenu ta mère de la situation. Izuku sembla s'affoler, Enfin, on ne lui a pas préciser que Dabi était un vilain. Elle pense que c'est un élève qu'on ne peut pas loger à l'internat. Izuku hocha la tête. Elle semble être ravie de le recevoir. Le professeur jeta un regard indescriptible au vilain. Personne ne te fais confiance. Même si l'idée de l'alliance est bonne, on ne te fais pas confiance comme tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Dabi eut un sourire carnassier, il entoura doucement le cou d'Izuku de son bras.

\- Oh, ne vous méprenez pas. Commença Dabi, Si j'ai accepté de rejoindre cette académie c'est parce que Stain me l'a ordonné et que je pourrais m'amuser avec Izu-chan~, il se stoppa pour jeter un regard acéré à l'adulte, C'est bien la seule raison de ma présence ici. »

Le héro professionnel claqua sa langue. Il n'aimait pas ce petit con impertinent qui se tenait face à lui. Qui plus est, semblait avoir développer une certaine affection pour son élève casse-cou. Il soupira avant de lui jeter un regard impénétrable que Dabi interpréta comme un avertissement, ce qui le faisait sourire. Il voyait bien qu'aucuns des professeurs ne le supportaient, d'autant plus que cela impliquait qu'il allait passé le rester du temps avec leur élève le plus problématique.

«Bon, vous feriez mieux de rentrer les mômes, ta mère va encore s'inquiéter Midoriya. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et prit le chemin en direction de chez lui, le bras de Dabi toujours accroché à son cou sous le regard inquiet de son professeur principal. Plutôt mourir que de faire confiance à un vilain.

Voilàààà !

Désolé, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, mais il était important pour la suite des événements.

En vérité, je l'avais entièrement terminé hier sauf que pour je ne sais quelle raison il ne s'est pas enregistré et j'ai dû le recommencer...

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !


	8. Chapitre sept

La première réflexion que se fit Izuku lorsqu'ils sortirent du lycée fut qu'il faisait froid. En effet, ils étaient déjà en novembre et le disciple d'All Might n'était seulement vêtu d'une chemise et de son pantalon d'uniforme ayant oublié sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise en classe. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que c'était un idiot de l'avoir oublié à un tel endroit.

Le chemin jusqu'à la rame de métro s'était fait dans un silence religieux. L'un étant trop plongé dans ses pensées et l'autre s'amusant à découvrir de nouvelles émotions sur le visage de son accompagnant à chaque minutes qui passaient. Oh ça oui, Dabi adorait découvrir de nouvelles facette chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Izuku.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la rame de métro bondée. Quel cliché, ne put s'empêcher de penser le vert. Cependant, cela lui arracha tout de même un petit sourire au vue de la situation cocasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lui, Izuku Midoriya se retrouvant à faire la babysitter de Dabi - alias Crématorium, le vilain et associé de Stain. Quelle ironie pour un apprenti-héro. Cependant, contre toutes attente, il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise en compagnie du noireau. Certes, cela ne l'enchantait pas de se retrouver à être collé vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre avec lui, mais il ne sentait aucunes hostilités venant de sa part. Comme si celui-ci avait largement accepté sa présence et que cela ne le dérangeait pas de se retrouver coincer avec lui.

C'était ce qui avait motivé Izuku à proposer de loger Dabi. De toute façon, il sait très bien où j'habite, avait-il penser. Entre autre, si le vilain prévoyait quelque chose à son encontre qu'il vive ou pas avec lui n'y changerais rien.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une prise se faire autour de sa taille. Il ne fut pas plus étonné que cela de voir que la cette prise venait de Dabi cependant. Ce dernier jetait d'ailleurs des regards incisif à tout ceux qui osaient se rapprocher un peu trop près d'eux ce qui expliquait l'espace libre qui les séparait des autres.

« Dabi ? Avait appelé le plus petit.

\- Tu peux pas faire plus attention ? Cracha le vilain, T'as faillit te faire attoucher crétin. »

Non sans mal, Izuku tenta de retenir un sourire moqueur passer la barrière de ses lèvres, le changement d'attitude de son homologue l'amusait beaucoup. Il pouvait être extrêmement taquin puis soudainement devenir sérieux.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? Ajouta-t-il moqueusement.

\- Tch. Rien à faire d'un nabot comme toi. »

Sa réponse ne fut qu'amuser grandement le plus petit, un léger rire passa la barrière de ses lèvres d'ailleurs. Ce qui, étonnamment, calma la fureur de Dabi qui jusque là avait une envie de meurtre plutôt conséquente. Il avait bien vu que depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la rame un adulte d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt attrayant sans se mentir, ne faisait que reluquer Izuku. Sa propriété pour les semaine à venir. Il n'aimait réellement pas ça, ces yeux malsains, cette façon qu'il avait de se lécher la langue comme si il allait bondir sur sa proie... C'était comme ça que son côté vilain voulut ressortir. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas laisser libre cours à ses pulsions alors il avait ramener le plus petit contre lui pour marquer son territoire. Et bon dieu, cela avait marché. Seulement la soif de sang ne voulait pas partir. Elle était belle et bien présente, mais surtout frustrante. Seulement, elle s'était évanouie en un instant. Quand il avait entendu le doux rire de son homologue, à sa grande surprise.

Ils étaient bien vite arrivés à la station de métro où descendait habituellement Izuku. Bien heureux de rentrer chez lui, le plus petit avait accélérer la cadence, le froid lui grignotant de plus en plus la peau. Cela n'avait bien entendu pas échapper à l'œil expert de Dabi qui eut un sourire carnassier.

« Et bien Izu-chan~ tu aurais froid peut-être ? Fit-il sournoisement.

\- Tiens, c'est Izu-chan et pas imbécile cette fois ? Ce que tu peux être indécis... »

Izuku retient un énième rire en entendant la langue de Dabi claquer. Ô, grand dieu qu'il adorait se moquer du vilain. Ce dernier attrapa rageusement la main du plus petit dans la sienne, ne lui jetant même pas un coup d'œil.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu... Il se stoppa, Oh... Soupira-t-il d'aise.»

Le rire tonitruant de Dabi résonna dans ses oreilles, rire auquel il fit abstraction. La prise chaude sur sa main ne lui faisait que grand bien, et il se dit que son homologue faisait un bon chauffage. Quel alter utile.

« Et bien Izu-chan~, dit Dabi d'une voix mélodieuse, Tu sembles beaucoup apprécier cela...

\- Ferme-là. »

Le duo termina le trajet sans aucuns bruits, Izuku imaginant parfaitement le sourire satisfait qui devait courir sur les lèvres de son accompagnant.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Midoriya aux alentours des dix-neuf heures. Le fils s'arracha de la prise de son présumé ami et franchit le seuil de la porte de sa maison, l'autre à sa suite. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et la mère du plus petit arriva rapidement vers eux, un grand sourire ornant son visage. Dabi, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le perde en lu voyant ne réagit pas. Seulement, il fut grandement étonné de voir qu'elle ne tiqua même pas à son apparence.

« Tu dois être Dabi c'est ça ? Entre, entre il fait froid dehors ! J'ai préparé un bain chaud il y a peu, allez vite vous doucher les garçons ! Je vais préparer le dîner ! S'agita-t-elle. Izuku rigola doucement.

\- Oui maman, on y va. Merci pour tout ça ! »

Dabi resta un instant stoïque, la vivacité de la mère d'Izuku était la même que celle de son fils, cela il s'y était attendu. Mais au contraire, il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de chaleur se distinguant d'elle. Cela devait être la première personne depuis un bon moment qui n'avait pas été effrayée par son apparence. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas le vert étant donné que c'était normal.

Il s'inclina légèrement afin de la remercier avant de suivre Izuku qui lui intima de le suivre à l'étage. Il ne loupa pas le regards doux que lui avait jeté la mère de famille lorsqu'il était passé devant elle. Bizarre, pensa-t-il. Déstabilisant aussi. Énormément. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre du disciple d'All Might, il ne fut pas réellement étonné ayant déjà aperçut la petite pièce de la fenêtre. Il vit le propriétaire lui tendre un caleçon et un tee-shirt qui lui irait surement qu'il saisit avant de suivre Izuku vers la salle de bain.

Il avait fallut une heure à Inko pour préparer le dîner. Pile le temps qu'il avait fallut aux deux garçons de se laver. Izuku ayant remarquer que le squatteur était beaucoup plus effacé que d'habitude, cela l'avait fait sourire. Même s'il arborait un air désintéressé lors du repas, il savait qu'il écoutait parfaitement la conversation.

« Au fait, Dabi-kun, l'interpella l'adulte, Pour que tu vives en internat c'est que tes parents vivent loin ? Izuku tiqua.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la raison. Disons que j'ai une relation très conflictuelle avec ma famille, je ne leur parle plus depuis un moment. Inko afficha une moue triste.

\- Je suis désolé, tu ne voulais peut-être pas en parler, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat en plus ! S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal ne vous inquiétez pas, déjà que vous m'héberger, posez moi autant de questions que vous le souhaitez. »

Izuku regarda son invité quelque peu émerveillé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vilain soit aussi prévenant avec sa mère et voilà qu'il était plus que polit, respectueux et ne semblait même pas ennuyé de parler avec elle. Il ne laissa cependant rien passer de son étonnement sur son visage.

« Et du coup, quel alter as-tu toi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je manie les flammes, c'est plutôt pratique. Dit-il calmement.

\- En effet, cela doit l'être. Mon mari possède presque le même ! Seulement, lui il ne peut que le cracher. Elle rigola doucement.»

Dabi lui répondit par un sourire alors qu'il continua de manger le curry préparé par l'adulte. Izuku ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant se retenir d'afficher une quelconque émotion sur son visage. Le repas se termina rapidement, et les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre du plus petit. Ce dernier sortit un futon qu'il installa contre le sol avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il vit que Dabi en fit de même.

« Dit moi Izuku, l'appela Dabi, Il est où ton père ?

\- Hein ? Ah... Il semblerait qu'il soit en déplacement à l'étranger pour le travail. Il est partit il y a un mois ou deux je ne me rappelle plus bien. Dabi fronça les sourcils. Ah ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est normal, il est rarement chez moi. Ce n'est rien. »

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux garçons. Izuku lui jetait quelque coups d'œils gênés. En vérité il souhaitait lui poser quelques questions mais il n'osait pas. Sentant un regard insistant sur lui, Dabi plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Vas-y, pose ta question. Soupira-t-il.

\- Ah... C'est que... Enfin... Raaah ! Baffouilla-t-il, Tu dis être en conflit avec ta famille mais...

\- C'est la vérité, je n'ai pas menti. Seulement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Izuku hocha la tête.»

Un blanc s'instaura entre les deux garçons, quelque peu gênant d'ailleurs. Izuku se surprit à se dire qu'actuellement, il ne considérait plus tellement son invité comme un vilain. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais le comportement de Dabi envers lui était clairement amical, aucunes méchanceté n'émanait de sa personne.

« Ta mère est une agréable personne.

\- Tu trouves ? C'est vrai qu'elle est très chaleureuse.

\- J'ai apprécié. Il mit une pause. Elle m'a regardé comme un humain, comme si je n'avait pas toutes ces brûlures. C'est une bonne personne. »

Voilà !

Double update en une journée, je suis grave fière de moi !

Par contre, je vous informe pour la suite que malgré les rumeurs comme quoi Dabi et Shoto seraient frères (je ne sais pas si cela a été confirmé, ne me spoilez pas je ne suis pas à jour!!!) personnellement, je ne développerais pas cela. Dabi et Shoto n'auront aucuns liens de parenté par la suite.


	9. Chapitre huit

Lorsqu'il s'étaient réveillés, Izuku se rendit compte que Dabi était redevenu le garçon sarcastique de la veille. Cela l'avait fait doucement sourire. Le vilain s'était vêtu d'un sweet trop grand qui traînait dans les vêtements d'Izuku et de son pantalon noir de la veille. Les deux songèrent à aller lui chercher des vêtements dans la journée.

Ils avaient déjeunés ce que Inko leur avait préparé et Izuku s'était rendu compte qu'ils allaient être en retard. Il avait alors activé le vilain encore dans les vapes et l'avait tiré avec lui sur le chemin du lycée. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas tombés sur Katsuki, ce qu'avait remarqué Dabi.

« Tient, ton voisin embêtant ne vas pas au lycée aujourd'hui ?

\- Kacchan ? Interrogea Izuku, Il a dû prendre le métro plus tôt.

\- Ouais ouais, "Kacchan". Dit rageusement le vilain. »

Le vert s'était retenu de rigoler face au ton qu'avait employé son nouveau colocataire. Ils arrivaient à peine à la rame de métro alors que les cours étaient censé commencer dans une quinzaine de minutes. Il soupira, il n'était jamais en retard et voilà que son premier jour de surveillance lui en valait un. Pourquoi avait-il accepter de le supporter déjà ?

Arrivés devant sa salle de classe avec, comme il l'avait prédit, cinq minutes de retard Izuku soupira. Il n'avait pas passé la porte qu'il craignait déjà le regard interrogateur de tous ses amis et la méfiance qui allait régner dans la classe les prochains jours. Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant des cris émanant de la pièce, ce qui lui arracha un froncement de sourcils.

« Oye gamin, je sais que t'aime passer du temps avec moi mais il serait peut-être temps de pénétrer dans la classe non ? Déclara sarcastiquement Dabi.»

Izuku imaginait non sans mal le sourire en coin et la lueur joueuse qui devait à présent danser sur le visage du vilain. Il lui jeta un regard noir et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il avait encore une fois eut raison. Il roula des yeux avant de faire coulisser la porte. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'il croisa le regard de son professeur principal enroulé dans son cocon, bien évidemment sa subite entrée fut taire toute agitation et tous les regards étaient portés vert le nouvel arrivant. Dabi ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la salle nonchalamment à son tour. Izuku pesta. Le vilain jeta un regard froid à toute l'assemblée qui le fixait à présent, ce qui fit détourner le regard de plusieurs élèves.

« Tch. Et ça dis vouloir être vilain après... Grogna-t-il.»

Le disciple d'All Might fronça les sourcils et lui envoya une légère tape derrière la tête du noireau qui resta bouche-bé l'espace d'un instant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous abruti ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- Je te rappelles que présentement tu parles de mes amis. Ronchonna le vert.

\- Et alors ? Des tapettes restent des putains de tapettes. J'vois pas pourquoi ils veulent devenir des héros s'ils paniquent à ma simple vue. »

Une seconde gifle lui fut envoyée à l'arrière du crâne, le faisant cette fois-ci pester. Le professeur regardait la scène impassible tandis que les élèves se jetaient des coups d'oeils interrogés. De deux choses l'une, Izuku n'avait jamais levé la main sur quelqu'un autre qu'une menace ; voilà pourquoi son comportement paraissait très étranges. Aussi, qui était ce gars à l'allure de vilain ? Alors que les deux garçons continuaient de s'embrouiller sur le pas de la porte Aizawa soupira et jeta un regard glacial à Bakugou qui commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer. Il s'approcha des deux arrivants et saisit chacune de leurs tête dans ses mains.

« Bien, bien les mômes on se calme maintenant, vous me saoulez. Dabi grogna. Izuku va t'installer, je m'occupe de présenter notre nouvel ami. Dit-il sur un ton amère.

\- Ami, ami ma grosse- Dabi se fit couper.

\- Ouvre-là encore et j'te jure que tu passes les prochaines nuits sur le balcon imbécile. Cracha Izuku.»

Contre toute attente, cet argument suffit au vilain pour qu'il se calme et se laisse docilement faire. Il ne détacha cependant pas de son regard du vert qui rejoignait sa place tranquillement, le voyant communiquer avec ses camarades, en particulier une grosse tête brune qui lui demandaient des explications. Il soupira. Une fois que le silence fut instauré, Aizawa se rapprocha du nouveau.

« Bien. Alors, comme vous vous doutez, ce gars, il désigna Dabi du menton, est un nouvel élève qui intègre dès aujourd'hui votre classe les mioches.»

Un brouhaha prit place dans la salle alors que Dabi eut un sourire en coin en voyant que certains élèves semblaient être sur leur gardes à sa vue. Un gars aux cheveux cendrés, un bicolore qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme le fils d'Endeavor qui avait aidé à la capture de Stain, l'autre qui avait aidé, le robot et d'autre plus insignifiant à ses yeux. Un éclats de voix se fit entendre, le vilain encra son regard dans celui du garçon assit devant son Izuku.

« Vous foutez pas de nous le vieux, grogna Bakugou, ce gars là, c'est pas un élève normal. Aizawa soupira.

\- C'est la que je voulais en venir si vous me laissiez parler bande de morveux. Le silence reprit. C'est un vilain. »

Un ange passa dans la salle de classe alors que divers regards naviguèrent entre Izuku et Dabi. Un sourire carnassier naissant sur le visage de ce dernier, il aimait particulièrement la tournure que prenait les choses.

« En fait, soupira le professeur, ce gars est le bras droit de Stain. Ainsi donc, c'est la monnaie d'échange de l'alliance que nous avons formés avec eux. »

Izuku n'avait qu'une envie : s'arracher les cheveux. Il n'y avait pas pire explication que celle que leur donnait leur professeur présentement. Il gémit de désespoir avant d'enfoncer sa tête au creux de ses bras, voulant disparaître six pieds sous terres. Un énième brouhaha reprit l'ensemble des élèves. Katsuki se tourna rageusement vers son ami d'enfance avant d'empoigner ses cheveux pour le fixer dans les yeux, le fusillant du regard. En voyant cette scène, Dabi fronça les sourcils. Izuku saisit le poignet de l'explosif en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Lâche-moi Kacchan. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Depuis quand tu me files des ordres maudit nerd ? Grogna le cendré. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ton petit cul pourri se retrouve encore au centre de cette histoire n'est-ce pas ? Izuku haussa les épaules, désintéressé.»

Le blond raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux du plus petit ce qui lui arracha un couinement de douleur qui attira l'attention des autres élèves. Ochaco s'apprêtait à prendre la défense de son ami mais en fut empêché par Tenya. Elle le regarda, incertaine. Ce dernier ne cessait de faire la navette entre le vilain et Izuku. Aizawa s'était renfermé dans son cocon, attendant que la cohue passe.

« Oye l'hérisson, tu comptes lâcher ma proie à un moment donné où il faut que j'interviennes ? Déclara sarcastiquement Dabi.»

Tous se tournèrent vers lui qui était à présent placé les hanches contre le bureau, les bras croisé sur son torse, un rictus sur ses lèvres mais un regard sérieux transcendant l'explosif. Ce dernier eut aussi un rictus.

« Ta proie ? Commença-t-il, Je ne pense pas avoir déjà dit que je partageais ce qui m'appartenais. Il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Ta propriété ? Dabi explosa de rire, Je n'ai pas l'impression que mon Izu-chan considère que tu lui appartiennes ~ »

La tension entre les deux hommes ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure des minutes. Tous restaient silencieux et fixait le combat de regards que les deux avaient entamés. Dabi se rapprocha dangereusement des deux amis d'enfance, la mine mauvaise. Au milieu des deux, Izuku sentit que s'il ne faisait rien, les deux allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Aizawa restant toujours impassible, mais prêt à user de son alter. Les corps des deux garçons se rapprochaient dangereusement, la tension ne faisant que monter, Izuku soupira. On aurait dit un combat de chaton pour une souris... Il activa son One for All à cinq pour cent avant de se détacher habillement de la prise du blond et de décrocher un bon coup de poing aux deux adolescent qui, sous la surprises, s'effondrèrent sur le coup. Une veine d'énervement parue sur la tempe du plus petit des trois.

« Bien, bien les chatons... Maintenant que vous êtes calmés vous allez gentiment vous asseoir et écouter ce qu'Aizawa-sensei a à dire, c'est clair ? Le ton et l'attitude qu'avait employé Izuku ne laissait aucuns choix possible.»

Contre toutes attente, les deux parties pestèrent mais exécutèrent parfaitement la demande d'Izuku qui sourit satisfait. Ne souhaitant s'attirer ses foudres, tous ses camarades firent de même alors qu'Aizawa se replaça face à ses élèves.

« Bien... Maintenant que le calme est revenu, soupira-t-il, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer la situation. Tout d'abord, nous avons liés une alliance avec les vilains de Stain qui sont différents de Shigaraki. Entre autre, elle nous servira à mettre fin à leur groupe dans un échange équivalent. Comme l'a deviné Bakugou, Izuku se trouve au centre de l'alliance pour on ne sait quelle raison. Les échanges entre Stain et nous ne passeront que par lui et uniquement par lui. Les élèves hochèrent la tête, Comme tribu de sa bonne volonté, Stain nous a délibérément offert la vie de son bras droit que l'on doit malheureusement surveiller. Ainsi, il entre dans cette classe pour garantir sa surveillance. Pas besoin de vous dire que le premier qui parle de ça voit son avenir se compromettre je suppose ? Bien, maintenant Dabi tu vas poser tes fesses sur la table au fond et te faire le plus discret possible. Il en va de même pour toi Bakugou. On commence maintenant le cours de maths les gosses. »


	10. Chapitre neuf

Izuku jeta un regard incertain à sa tablée. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise, bloqué entre Dabi et Katsuki face à Ochaco et Tenya. Shoto avait décidé de manger avec Momo ce qui l'arrangeait quelque peu ; la situation était déjà assez gênante comme telle.

Personne ne parlait, ce qui rendait le malaise d'autant plus présent. Il soupira. Décidément, il aurait préféré manger seul. Dabi remua à sa droite ce qui l'intrigua, il tourna son regard vers lui et le vit les yeux plongé sur un vieux téléphone portable, un prépayé probablement. Le vilain sourit dangereusement.

« Izu-chan, bonnes nouvelles ! ~ dit-il légèrement, On a quelque chose à faire ! »

Il se saisit du poignet du plus petit avant près à l'entraîner à sa suite dans les dédales de couloirs. Seulement son autre poignet fut saisit par Katsuki qui l'eut saisit durement.

« Deku. Tu finis de manger. Grogna-t-il.

\- Izuku vient avec moi. Lâcha la voix froide de Dabi. »

Les deux se fixèrent en chien de faïence pendant un certain moment avant qu'Izuku ne soupire et exerce une pression de ses bras pour se dégager des deux. Les deux regardèrent le concerné qui ne leur jetait aucuns coups d'œil répondre à Ochaco qui regardait les deux hommes gênée. Ils grognèrent à l'unisson et cessèrent leur jeu de retard.

Une fois son repas fini, Izuku empoigna le vilain par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa salle de classe où personne n'y était. Il s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau et jeta un coup d'oeil inquisiteur au noireau.

« Alors ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Ah ~, il eut un sourire mesquin, je savais que cela t'intéresserait. »

Izuku haussa un sourcil et ses épaules successivement, mais il montra un certain intérêt. Dabi redevint alors sérieux.

« On doit rendre visite à Stain après les cours. Il guetta la réaction de son homologue, Il a du nouveau apparrement. »

Pour toute réponse, Izuku hocha la tête d'une façon polie ce qui arracha une moue de mécontentement au vilain. Pas drôle... Pensa-t-il. Il sourit et se rapprocha de la table du vert pour s'installer dessus. En voyant son regard incompréhensif, il eut un rictus et commença à parcourir sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Un grognement de fureur résonna à l'entrée de la salle où Izuku apperçut Ochaco sceptique, Tenya impassible et Katsuki au bord de la crise de nerf suivit de Denki et Eijiro. Le rire sadique de Dabi lui parvint aux oreilles et il gromella avant d'attraper son poignet et le virer du sommet de son crâne.

« Izu-chan ?

\- Arrête ce genre de truc au lycée. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bakugou s'était installé à son bureau, les fusillants du regard. Izuku ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait par la tête de son ami d'enfance aujourd'hui.

Aizawa entra dans la pièce, épuisé. Il le semblait encore plus que le matin ce qui fit rire les quelques élèves. Il soupira.

« Bon les gosses, pour cet après-midi vous allez faire un exercice pour vous apprendre à vous battre en binôme. L'agitation prit la salle, il soupira avant de les faire taire, Les groupes ont déjà été créés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dabi et eut un sourire carnassier, Bien évidement tu es exempté de ce cours Dabi... Tu seras sous la surveillance de Midnight pendant la durée du cours. Le concerné grogna, il n'aimait clairement pas cette foutue femme, Bon alors je vais passer à la composition des groupes... »

Izuku se retrouvait encore une fois en binôme avec Katsuki. Oh, il n'avait pas contesté parce qu'il estimait qu'ils faisaient un bon duo seulement... Dabi l'avait fait et leur avait bien fait perdre une quinzaine minutes de cours. "Trop peu compatibles","Ne le mérite pas", "Cet abruti"... Midnight avait dû lâcher de ses phéromones pour calmer la furie et le trainer à sa suite en salle de permanence. Izuku soupira à cette pensée, Dabi était certes un vilain mais il n'en restait tout de même pas un adolescent se comportant comme un enfant.

Le fait était qu'actuellement Izuku était extrêmement mal à l'aise du fait que lui et son ami d'enfance se retrouvaient à attendre leur tour, seuls. N'osant que peu prendre la parole de peur de le froisser.

« Oye Deku, tonna la voix froide de Katsuki, Il se passe quoi entre toi et le zombie ?

\- Le zombie ? Interrogea le vert, Ah Dabi... Et bien, rien pourquoi ? Il pas un regard en direction du cendré.

\- Te fous pas d'moi... Il te touche et tu dis rien imbécile, vous couchez ensemble ? Il grogna. Izuku s'empourpra violemment.

\- Mais ça va pas Kacchan ! Il s'agita dans tout les sens, T'es un idiot ! »

Face à la réaction de son ami d'enfance, l'explosif eut un sourire en coin. Trop innocent, pensa-t-il. C'est d'ailleurs justement ce qui l'inquiétait, cet imbécile s'était capable de donner le bon dieu à Dabi s'il lui demandait... Il soupira à cette pensée alors que le concerné lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Te fais pas avoir Deku. »

Le disciple d'All Might lui coula un regard doux avant de lui sourire candidement ce qui énerva Bakugou qui lui décrocha un poing à l'arrière de son crâne. Imbécile de Deku.

Izuku entra dans sa salle de classe, épuisé. Faire équipe avec Katsuki Bakugou n'était clairement pas de tout repos. Seulement il se reprit en voyant Dabi lui jeter un regard insistant puis se dirigea vers son bureau où il saisit son sac. Le vilain vint à sa rencontre et le fixa un instant.

« Rude entraînement ? Izuku fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? Le concerné eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Le patron serait un peu triste de te voir endommagé. »

Izuku roula des yeux et sortit de la salle suivit par Dabi qui rochonnait. Ils quittèrent le bâtiments et se dirigèrent vers la station de métro qui les rameneraient vers le vieux bâtiment de la dernière fois. Le vert jeta un regard meurtrier au vilain lorsqu'il sentit sa main se faire saisir par une autre. Le concerné affichait une mine joueuse.

« Oh allez Izu-chan ~, c'est toi qui m'a dit "pas au lycée" ? Il me semble pas qu'on y soit là... Affirme-t-il comme un bienheureux. »

Trop épuisé pour s'opposer au plus grand, il ne répondit pas et se laissa aller aux mains de Dabi. Et puis après tout, il pouvait mentir autant qu'il voulait, la prise que le vilain avait sur lui était bizarrement pas désagréable, au contraire.

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le grand immeuble, Dabi rafferma sa prise sur Izuku et jeta des regards meurtrier à tous les vilains présent qui le regardaient malsainement. L'un d'eux osa d'ailleurs s'avancer vers eux.

« Oye Dabi, c'est de la bonne chair fraîche que tu nous ramène là... »

Un sourire malsain le prit alors qu'il approcha sa main dans le but de toucher le visage porcelaine d'Izuku. Dabi faillit l'arrêter mais fut étonné de voir son coéquipier attraper son avant-bras.

« J'aimerais que tu ais l'amabilité de ne pas me toucher alors qu'on ne se connais pas. Dit-il avec un sourire éclatant, C'est désobligeant. »

Le vilain s'arracha de sa prise argneusement et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Un rictus sur les lèvres, Dabi pressa le corps du plus petit contre le sien en l'accrochant par la taille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chair à canon, comme il aimait les appeler, et tonna d'une voix froide.

« Vous avez entendu ? Que quelqu'un l'approche et je le transforme en bûcher humain. »

Un sourire satisfait placardé sur ses lèvres, Dabi entraîna Izuku à sa suite dans des dédales de couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte où se trouvait Stain. Sans aucunes gêne, crématorium ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas ce qui agaça foncièrement le tueur de héros.

« Tu pourrais te montrer moins violent quand t'arrives.

\- Gomen, Stain ~ fit-il de sa voix joueuse. »

Je vais le buter un jour. Un soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il rencontra les yeux émeraude qui le détaillait depuis un certain temps. Il frissonna au contact de ces grands yeux, incertain. Quelque chose ne va pas avec ce gosse, c'est la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivent. Cependant, il fit mine de rien et intima aux deux arrivants de s'installer face à lui. Izuku retint un rire, tellement cela était formel comme si ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas inhabituel.

« L'autre dingue n'est pas là ? Questionna Dabi.

\- Si tu parles de Toga, sa mission a déjà démarrée. Sourire carnassier des deux hommes. »

Izuku ne comprenait clairement rien à la situation, ce qui le mettait dans une position inconfortable. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tueur de héros qui comprit qu'il devait enchaîner sur autre chose, entre autre, la raison de leur venue.

« Bien, si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour une raison précise. Il se coupa, Grâce à Toga, j'ai pu apprendre que la prochaine attaque de Shigaraki se déroulera lors de votre camp d'entraînement. Izuku fronça les sourcils. Leur but et d'enlever le môme au mauvais caractère et le convertir en vilain. »

Izuku blanchit à cette information, ce que remarqua immédiatement Dabi qui soupira. Pour lui, c'était clairement une aubaine que de se débarrasser de ce porc-épic, seulement il se doutait bien qu'Izuku ne comptait pas laisser faire ça.

« Seulement, repris Stain, Il faudrait que toi gamin, tu prennes sa place. Dabi fronça les sourcils, Lors de l'attaque, Toga partira à ta poursuites et il faudra que tu te laisses battre pour qu'ils t'emmènent à la place de ton ami. Le brun allait répliquer, mais il se fit couper une énième fois, Cela donnera aux héros une raison de se confronter à Shigaraki. Mes hommes vous porterons soutient aussi. »

Avant de répondre, Izuku fronça les sourcils et se plongea dans une intense réflexion, en effet l'idée semblait bonne, après tout la raison de l'attaque des héros était évidente mais...

« Pourquoi je servirais d'otage ? Dabi lui jeta un regard perdu, Non pas que je souhaite que Kacchan se fasse enlever, loin de là. Mais même si c'est lui qui était emmené, la raison serait tout de même valable non ? »

Stain sembla avoir un sourire satisfait, ce qui déconcerta le vilain de flammes. Jamais ô grand jamais on ne discutait les ordres du tueur de héros.

« Déjà, cela expliquera la présence de mes sbires lors de l'attaque. Après tout, je t'ai revendiqué comme ma proie dans l'univers des vilains. Izuku fronça les sourcils, Étonné ? Il hocha la tête, J'ai tendance à poser un droit de véto sur toutes personnes susceptibles de m'intéresser. Dabi éclata d'un rire creux.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison je me trompe ? Interrogea Izuku, le sourire de Stain ne s'agrandit que plus. Je n'accepterais que dès lors que je connaîtrais les véritables raisons.

\- Tu ne te laisses pas facilement embobiner hein... Il marqua un temps de pause, Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu ne parrais pas sur la liste de personne à éliminer des sbires de Shigaraki à contrario de tes petits camarades. Izuku fronça les sourcils, Tu sembles n'en avoir aucunes idées non plus... Il y a forcément une raison, tu la découvrira plus facilement que nous. »

Izuku jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Dabi qui semblait aussi troublé que lui, probablement qu'il n'était pas au courant de cette chose là.

« Bien... Soupira Izuku, Je suppose qu'on va encore avoir le droit à une réunion.. »

Dabi fit les gros yeux et grogna, ce qui fit rire le vert. Bon dieu, il détestait se retrouver au beau milieu d'une dizaine de héro à qui il rêvait de faire la peau.

Désolé pour l'attente !

À vrai dire je n'avais clairement pas le temps d'écrire avec mes oraux de langues que j'ai eu en début de semaine...

En tous les cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	11. Chapitre dix

La route jusqu'à chez Izuku avait été longue et silencieuse. Non pas que les deux garçons, arrête ça. Tonna Izuku.

\- Arrêter quoi, I-zu-chan ~ ? »

Un second frisson transperça Izuku, la voix sensuelle emprunte à la luxure de Dabi lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effets que ce qu'il avait pensé. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'ailleurs de sa proie d'un pas félin et emprisonna sa taille de son bras musclé. Tout en continuant de marcher il rapprocha sa bouche de la petite oreille du disciple d'All Might contre laquelle il souffla, ce qui fit sursauter le plus petit.

« Que j'arrête quoi ? Un air taquin s'imprégna sur son visage, D'imaginer te plaquer contre un mur et de te faire l'amour sauvage- »

Il se fit couper par les mains d'Izuku se placardardant sur ses lèvres, le visage rougit par la gêne et les yeux exorbités. Dabi nota qu'il aimait énormément la vision qu'il avait du plus petit à ce moment précis.

« Ne termine pas cette phrase imbécile ! »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, le vilain sentit un regard peser sur eux. Chose qu'Izuku sembla remarquer aussi puisqu'il se tendit presque immédiatement. Les deux hommes guettaient le moindre mouvementqui pouvait se faire présent dans la rue, mais rien. D'un coup la pression qu'exerçait le regard disparu et les deux se détendirent immédiatement.

Sans aucuns mots, les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin vers la maison du plus petit, le bras de Dabi toujours posé sur la hanche du plus petit, les deux étant sur leur garde. On ne savait jamais si ils étaient prit pour cible.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte de la maison du vert, les deux furent surpris d'y découvrir Bakugou qui fusillait Dabi du regard. Chose réciproque d'ailleurs. Le cendré tourna ensuite son regard vers un Izuku qui semblait vouloir disparaître.

« On a à parler, Deku. »

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, Izuku hocha la tête et fit signe à Dabi de rentrer dans lui, ce dernier se renfrogna mais accepta, trop peu envieux d'une énième dispute avec la petite boule de nerf. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et entra à l'intérieur. Inko se précipita dans l'entrée, en ne voyant que le vilain elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il est dehors. Il fit une pause, Avec l'autre en-, explosif. Il toussota. »

La mère de son hébergeur lui sourit doucement et lui intima de la suivre, il fronça les sourcils mais partit à sa suite dans la cuisine où elle préparait le repas. Il d'adossa contre le mur de la cuisine, la regardant s'activer aux fourneaux.

« Ce soir c'est Ramen... Elle marqua une pause, C'est le plat préféré d'Izuku tu aimes ?

\- Probablement. La dernière fois que j'en ai mangé remonte à un moment maintenant... »

Un blanc s'installa entre eux deux alors que seul le bruit du couteau qui tapait contre la planche à découper résonnait dans la pièce.

« Tu sais Dabi, mon fils est un garçon très honnête... Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, Je l'ai élevé comme ça après tout. Lâchant le couteau, elle essuya ses mains contre son tablier, Ce qui fait que lorsqu'il me ment, je le sais presque immédiatement. Dabi ravala difficilement sa salive, il voyait clairement où elle voulait en venir. Alors... Qui es-tu ? »

Ce n'était pas le genre de Dabi d'être intimidé par quelqu'un, après tout, il n'avait rien à craindre des personnes plus faible que lui. Et il avait classé la mère de son ami dans cette case seulement... Présentement, la présence de cette femme était oppressante. Si bien qu'il en aurait presque baissé les yeux, presque.

« Et vous qui êtes-vous ? Il eut un sourire en coin, Vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis pas un apprenti héro n'est-ce pas ? Alors qui êtes-vous pour le savoir ? L'adulte eut un sourire en coin.

\- Bien, il semblerait que je t'ai sous-estimé crématorium. »

Alors qu'il allait rétorquer, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violement sur Izuku qui ne prêta aucuns intérêts aux deux personnes présentent dans la cuisine et fila dans sa chambre. Les deux se regardèrent et fronçèrent les sourcils avant que Dabi ne se presse à l'étage ayant complètement oublié la présence de la mère d'Izuku qui le regarda s'éloigner avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Dabi fut étonné de voir assit sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il s'approcha de lui et s'installa non-loin de son corps sans pour autant lui adresser la parole. Le téléphone à côté d'Izuku ne faisant que sonner, son propriétaire décida de finalement répondre à son appel sous l'œil acéré de Dabi.

« Quoi ? Il attendit la réponse et eut un rictus, Désolé, je ne peux pas Kacchan je suis en train de me faire enculer comme la petite merde que je suis, j'ai pas trop de temps pour toi là, on se voit demain. »

Il raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le côté, sa tête allant se poser sur les cuisses de Dabi qui en fut surpris mais le laissa rien paraître.

« La journée de demain va être longue Dabi... »

« C'est hors de question. Tonna une voix froide. »

Izuku tiqua. Il n'osa même pas se tourner vers son voisin de droite qui venait de jeter un froid dans la petite piece. Un semblant de sourire se fraya sur le visage de Dabi face à lui mais qui disparu automatiquement. L'unique femme de la pièce tenta une remarque.

« Mais... Cela pourrait être la meilleure solution...

\- J'ai dit non. »

Un nouveau silence prit l'assemblé. Mal à l'aise, le vert commença à gigoter sur sa chaise. Les yeux perçants de Dabi ne le quittaient pas. Il soupira, s'il ne s'opposait pas à son mentor la discution n'allait pas avancer.

« All Might, commença Izuku qui surprit tout le monde, Je sais bien que cela est très dangereux mais il semblerait que ce soit la seule solution qui s'offre à nous.

\- Je le répète, c'est hors de question. Une veine s'immisça sur la tempe de l'adolescent.

\- All Might. Sa voix se fit froide, Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, vous n'êtes que peu objectif. L'adulte allait répliquer, Je ne laisserais pas Kacchan prendre ce risque, on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui veulent et ce qu'il pourrait subir.

\- Il en va de même pour toi, Midoriya-shonen.

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Il marqua un temps de pause, Mais je n'en démordrait pas.

\- Dans ce cas là, tu ne seras pas convié au camp d'entraînement. »

Silence pesant dans la salle. Les professeurs regardaient, avec des yeux éberlués, le héro numéro un. Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Aizawa allait répliquer mais fut couper par le rire tranchant du vilain qui était adossé au mur derrière lui. L'attention de tous se portèrent sur lui, personne ne comprenait réellement son agissement.

« Dabi. Trancha Izuku, Arrête de faire l'imbécile.

\- Désolé Izu-chan ~ minauda-t-il en lui jetant un regard brûlant. »

Midnight fronça les sourcils et navigua son regard entre les deux garçons, une tension était clairement présente entre eux et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite des événements. Le sourire en coin de Dabi la perturba tout au plus.

« Mais aussi c'est pas de ma faute... Continue-t-il, Ton professeur à les chocottes Izu' ~ »

Izuku sentit le corps d'All Might se tendre. Nul doute qu'il n'appréciait pas la provocation que lui lançait le noireau.

« ... Mais je le comprend après tout, avec un élève aussi sexy c'est normal qu'il se fasse du soucis ~ »

Le grognement d'Izuku surprit l'assemblé de même que ses grands yeux accusateurs. Personne n'osa relever la proximité des deux garçons. Eraserhead soupira bruyamment et jeta un regard tranchant à All Might.

« Bon, on fait comme ça si vous n'y voyez aucuns inconvénients proviseur ?

\- Aucuns.

\- Bien. »

L'animal fit signe que la réunion était terminé et tous sortirent de la salle, Dabi enlaçant Izuku par les épaules et jetant un regard perçant au héro numéro un.

Ils rejoignirent leur salle de classe où Eraserhead leur avait assuré qu'elle était ouverte étant donné que les cours commençaient dans une quarantaine de minutes. S'installant à son bureau, Izuku laissa tomber son front contre celui-ci, épuisé. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer qu'il voulait déjà rentrer chez lui.

« On sèche ? Demanda Dabi, narquois.

\- C'est mort. Souffla Izuku.

\- Oh allez fait pas ta prude... C'est la dernière fois avant que les vrais ennuis commencent.

\- Les vrais ennuis ? C'est quoi cette merde encore ? S'exclama une voix. »

Izuku releva brusquement sa tête, étonné que quelqu'un soit présent à cette heure ci. Il pâlit en voyant Katsuki les fusiller du regard dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Décidément, t'es partout quand il faut pas toi... Comme les parasites. Soupira Dabi. »


	12. Chapitre dix (bis)

Je considère ce chapitre comme le "dix bis" étant donné que c'est les mêmes événements que le précédent seulement ils sont vu du côté de Katsuki

Bonne lecture !

Il était énervé. Ce foutu nerd allait prendre cher si il ne rentrait pas chez lui dans l'heure qui suivait. Il avait pourtant attendu avant d'aller chez lui ! Mais non, ce foutu bon à rien se faisait désirer et il attendait sur le pas de la porte depuis environ une demi-heure. Sa mère lui avait proposé de l'attendre dans sa chambre mais il avait préféré décliner. Savoir que Dabi dormait dans sa chambre était plus que suffisant.

Et puis, il était gêné. Après tout il avait victimiser son fils pendant des années lors de la primaire et du collège, même si il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit au courant il n'avait que peu envie de se retrouver piéger dans une gêne implacable. Alors il attendait.

C'est au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que celui-ci était arrivé, accompagné de Dabi bien évidemment. Grand dieu que ça l'avait enragé de voir le bras du vilain accroché à sa taille, il se prenait pour qui lui ?

« On a à parler, Deku. »

Fixant ses yeux dans ceux de l'explosif, Izuku acquiesça et fit signe à Dabi de rentrer. Chose qu'il n'appréciait guère d'ailleurs au vu de son expression dont Katsuki se délectait. C'était jouissant. Un partout, pensa-t-il sur le moment. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, le fruit des pensées de l'explosif se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur placardé sur son visage.

« Je t'écoute, lança-t-il. »

Le concerné fixa son regard dans le sien et ne dit mots. Un léger blanc s'installa entre les deux mais ce n'était pas vraiment inconfortable, tout deux semblaient chercher dans les yeux de l'autre des réponses. Au bout d'un certain temps, le cendré décida de s'expliquer.

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de traîner avec ce gars Deku.

\- Pardon ? Il manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Certes Stain t'as remarqué et tout... Mais c'est une raison pour te pavaner avec un vilain à tes côtés ? »

Izuku bouillonnait intérieurement. Mais tout son bon sens lui criait de ne pas s'énerver, Katsuki voulait seulement récupérer l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui jusqu'à récemment puisqu'il la perdait petit à petit. C'était tout, ne pas s'énerver.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça Kacchan.

\- Te fous pas de moi imbécile. »

Izuku fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard furieux à son homologue qui le regardait de la même façon. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux alors que Katsuki s'efforçait de rester calme.

« Merde Deku ça se voit il se passe quelque chose entre vous, mais c'est un putain de vilain ! Aboya-t-il.

\- Kacchan, il ne se passe strictement rien entre nous. Et le fait que ce soit un vilain ne change rien pour moi, malgré tout il ne représente pas une menace pour moi tant que l'Alliance entre les deux camps tient, ça ne sert à rien que tu t'inquiètes. »

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se regarder comme des chiens de faïences, ce qui énerva d'autant plus le plus grand des deux.

« Alors c'est comme ça hein ? Il eut un rictus mauvais, Tu peux te faire baiser comme la petite merde que tu es Deku, j'en ai rien à foutre. Après tout, peut-être que te faire enculer te fera prendre raison que tu n'es pas fait pour être un héro et que tu ne mérites pas ta place à Yuei. »

Le regard horrifié d'Izuku lui fit mal au cœur mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il s'attendait à voir son ami d'enfance se mettre à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps mais rien ne vont, aucunes larmes n'étaient réelles et perceptibles. Par contre la gifle que lui administra le plus petit le fut bien. Sa joue le brûlait de même que les yeux vide du petit lui perçait le cœur. Il regretta un instant ses paroles.

« Tu es le pire Kacchan. »

Le cendré n'eut guère le temps de lui répondre qu'Izuku était entré dans son appartement en claquant la porte. Il resta sonné un instant avant de se reprendre et de se diriger vers chez lui, honteux de sa réaction puérile et complètement déplacé. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux d'un vilain après tout n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était qu'éphémère dans la vie d'Izuku de toute façon. Il ne représentait rien.

Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Enfin, presque pas. Deux ou trois heures à tout casser probablement. Non, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir parce qu'il s'en voulait ce n'était clairement pas ça. Il n'aimait simplement pas savoir qu'un vilain potentiellement dangereux, après tout il ne savait pas il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre, puisse loger chez son ami d'enfance. De toute façon lui n'était pas pour cette alliance, elle était trop risquée. Les vilains sont des êtres fourbes, manipulateurs et prétentieux puisqu'ils n'hésitent pas une seule seconde à s'opposer aux grands héros. Seul les gens narcissiques oseraient faire ça, les personnes foncièrement mauvaises. Même lui n'oserait pas le faire malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui. C'était là l'idée qu'il se faisait des vilains et bien évidemment Dabi ne derogeait pas à la règle.

S'étant levé trop tôt, il voulu faire un footing mais en voyant le temps maussade il se ravisa. Alors il se prépara tranquillement et se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'arriver plus tôt au lycée pour une fois, et puis il ne risquerait pas de croiser les deux énergumènes qui vivaient non-loin de chez lui. Alors qu'il était entrain de se préparer un petit déjeuner, sa mère pénétra dans la cuisine, un sourcil haussé.

« Depuis quand tu te lèves aussi tôt toi ? Braya sa génitrice, Tant que t'y es prépare mon petit déjeuner sale gosse.

\- Même pas en rêve la folle, beugla-t-il.»

Sa mère eut un sourire en coin en voyant que sa progéniture était comme d'habitude, elle s'était fait un peu de soucis en le voyant rentrer maussade la veille, peut-être s'était elle fait des idées. Un toast à la bouche, l'adolescent salua sa mère d'un mouvement de tête avant de rejoindre la sortie de son appartement. L'air était frais mais pas désagréable, il devait être aux alentours de sept heures du matin et son métro passait dans cinq minutes. S'activant un peu, il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et continua son chemin sans réellement prêter attention à autre chose que lui même.

Arrivé à son arrêt, il s'engouffra rapidement dans l'engin qui allait bientôt quitter les lieux, la rame était vide de monde comparé à celle qu'il prenait habituellement, il se dit que c'était une bonne chose, il ne se sentait pas en état de supporter le monde. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit même pas le temps passer, vers sept heures vingt il arriva au lycée, il fut étonné de percevoir des bruits en provenance de sa salle de classe. Il se concentra alors sur les voix qu'il pouvait percevoir et grogna en comprenant que c'était Izuku et l'autre. Il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir la conversation.

« On sèche ? Demanda Dabi, narquois.

\- C'est mort. Souffla Izuku.

\- Oh allez fait pas ta prude... C'est la dernière fois avant que les vrais ennuis commencent.

\- Les vrais ennuis ? C'est quoi cette merde encore ? S'exclama-t-il en entrant précipitamment dans la salle. »

Izuku releva brusquement sa tête, étonné que quelqu'un soit présent à cette heure ci. Il pâlit en voyant Katsuki les fusiller du regard dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Décidément, t'es partout quand il faut pas toi... Comme les parasites. Soupira Dabi. »

Il allait injurier le vilain mais se ravisa en percevant le regard vide d'Izuku, autant ne pas se mettre encore plus dans le pétrin avec lui. Il s'avança doucement de leur table, prêt à demander des réponses sur ce qu'il avait demandé.

« Deku. Le concerné le regarda, C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?Ton a-t-il.

\- Rien qui ne te regardes Kacchan.

\- Deku. Le concerné sursauta à la dureté de sa voix. »

Alors qu'il allait empoigner le visage du plus petit dans sa main, il se fit stopper dans son geste par Dabi qui le saisit au poignet, lui jetant un regard dur.

« Tu l'as entendu non ? Rien qui ne t'intéresse alors bouge. »

Les paumes de l'explosif commençaient à l'échauffer alors que Dabi venait de se placer devant Izuku. Il se prenait pour qui lui ? Son garde du corps ? Les deux se jetèrent des regards de défis alors qu'ils s'avançaient dangereusement. La tension était clairement palpable dans la pièce et Izuku semblait être devenu invisible aux yeux des deux garçons prêts à se sauter dessus. Des minis explosions s'échappèrent des mains du cendré alors que des mini flammes commençaient à s'échauffer dans les mains de Dabi. Le disciple d'All Might sentait que si on ne les arrêtaient pas un carnage arriverait. Par chance, Eijiro arriva en salle de classe à ce moment là, en voyant le regard emplit de détresse d'Izuku il se précipita sur Katsuki qu'il enferma dans ses bras à l'aide de son alter, Hanta qui était à sa suite enroula le vilain dans ses bandes. La tension bien qui toujours palpable se fit moins présente. Le corps tremblant, Izuku se rapprocha des deux garçons avant de leur envoyer à tous deux un coup de poing sur le sommet de leur crâne.

« Vous êtes des putains d'abruti, il leur jeta un regard noir, Le premier qui recommence à jouer à ce petit jeu n'aura pas de descendance est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Les deux ravalère difficilement leur salive avant d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête. Hanta et Kirishima regardait le plus petit, lessivés.

Qui était le garçon qui se tenait face à eux ?


	13. Chapitre onze

Inko s'agirait énergiquement dans sa cuisine, aujourd'hui cela faisait deux mois. Même s'il ne passerait qu'en un coup de vent, elle le verrait. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait en dire autant pour son fils.

Actuellement, elle s'activait aux fourneaux. Bienheureuse, elle préparait les plats préféré ainsi que les desserts qu'elle pourrait lui faire manger. Elle avait prit un jour de congé exprès.

La porte d'entrée grinça alors que la femme s'essuya avec hâte ses mains contre son tablier avant de l'hôter et de l'accrocher sur une chaise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait midi. Pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Doucement, elle sentit des bras s'entourer autours de son corps ainsi qu'une barbe lui chatouiller sa joue et son cou, ce qui lui arracha un rire cristallin. L'homme l'enlaçant eut un doux sourire avant de relâcher sa pression et que sa femme de ne blotisse complètement contre son torse. Bon sang que cette sensation lui avait manqué. Il fit glisser sa main dans le dos de la petite femme rondouillette et laissa son autre glisser dans ses cheveux fins.

« Je suis de retour, Inko. »

Il sentit le visage de sa bien aimée hocher contre son torse et il aurait mis sa main à couper que cette dernière était probablement en train de pleurer. Elle se détacha de lui sans croiser son regard et ouvrit le four d'où elle en sortie une tarte fraîchement préparé.

« Le repas est prêt, tu as faim anata ? »

Un doux sourire orna le visage du quarantenaire alors qu'il s'installa à la table que sa femme avait déjà dressée.

Un frisson traversa le corps d'Izuku alors qu'il était en train d'éplucher sa banane. Il jeta un regard perçant à Dabi qui eut un sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? Ses yeux se plissèrent, Je n'ai eut aucunes pensées déplacées Izu-chan ~ pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel avant de les fixer dans ceux du bruns et de couper la banane avant de la rentrer dans sa bouche, il retint un rictus en voyant une légère grimace se présenter sur le visage de son ami. Autours d'eux, Ochaco et Tenya se fixaient légèrement gênés de la situation. En soit, ils s'étaient habitués à la compagnie du vilain mais pas au flirt ouvert des deux garçons. Bizarrement, Ochaco trouvait que Katsuki restait vachement à distance d'eux comparé à la veille et elle nota qu'elle allait en parler à son ami aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en regardant son téléphone et regarda ses amis légèrement gêné.

« J'ai un truc à faire, on se voit tout à l'heure. Il se leva, Malheureusement Dabi tu n'es pas convié donc évite d'emmerder les autres élèves.

\- Oh... Je vais m'ennuyer de toi, c'est pas juste... Dit-il joueur.

\- Peut-être auras-tu une récompense si tu es sage. Izuku leva les yeux au ciel face au sourire carnassier de Dabi.

\- Je te prend au mot Izu-chan ~ »

Si Ochaco était déjà gênés, cela c'était littéralement amplifié et aucuns d'eux n'osèrent lever le regard de leur assiettes. Izuku rejoingnit le couloir qui menaient aux salles de classes et rejoignit All Might dans la salle habituelle à l'abri des regards. Toshinori était posé dans le canapé avec le proviseur à boire un café. Scène loufoque s'il puit dire. Il s'inclina par respect avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil après y avoir été invité.

« Shonen, tu te doutes de la raison pour laquelle tu as été convoqué ici... Commença All Might, Izuku hocha la tête. Malgré le fait que l'on accepte que les vilains t'enlèvent lors du camps d'entraînement de la semaine prochaine tu te doutes que l'on ne te jetera pas dans la gueule du loup... Il marqua une pause et regarda le proviseur qui continuait de boire son thé, Pour des questions de sécurité, nous t'injecterons à toi ainsi qu'à tes camarades un tracteur en intraveineuse par précaution si la mission tourne mal. Y comprit à Dabi, pour cela on compte sur toi pour le convaincre. Izuku hocha la tête, Bien évidemment, on compte sur toi pour ne rien révéler de compromettant aux vilains sur notre lycée ou bien même n'importe quel héro il en va de soi... Et surtout Shonen, ne te met pas en danger inutilement. Izuku allait protester mais le proviseur l'en empêcha.

\- Midoriya-kun, commença-t-il, on sait parfaitement que lorsque ce que les choses deviennent trop intense ou que toi et tes amis êtes mis en danger tu as tendance à outrepasser tes limites. Là, tu seras dans un endroit inconnu avec un nombre d'adversaires inconnus, tu ne pourras pas compter sur ta chance. N'oublis surtout pas que tu es le futur All Might, tu ne peux pas te permettre de risquer ta vie inutilement, attend l'arrivée des héros. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il hocha simplement la tête avant que les deux adultes lui intime que c'était tout et qu'il pouvait disposer. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièces il se perdit dans ses pensées tout en rejoingnant sa salle de classe. Entre autre, son rôle était de jouer la princesse qui attendait le secours des héros. Cela le frustrait mais il ne pouvait pas tellement h faire quelque chose.

Le cadran de la cuisine affichait seize heures. Inko était attablée avec son mari, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Ce dernier eut un doux sourire.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir vu aujourd'hui, Inko.

\- Je le suis aussi... Mais tu ferais mieux de vite partir, les garçons ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Les garçons ? Il fronça les sourcils, Tu as eut un autre enfant sans m'en parler ? Il eut un sourire taquin.

\- Tu es un idiot, anata. Elle sourit tendrement, Je t'en ai déjà parler l'autre jour, c'est ce garçon. »

Il hocha la tête et se leva avant d'enfiler sa veste. Inko se rapprocha doucement de lui et enroula ses bras autours du cou de son homme avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il l'enlaça contre lui en souriant contre ses lèvres.

« Ce ne sera plus long chérie, elle hocha la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient. »

Une fois dans l'entrée la petite femme lui tandis une paire de lunette de soleil avec un sourire candide.

« Part par la gauche tu auras moins de chance des les croiser. »

Il hocha la tête et lui embrassa le front avant de passer la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre la rue. Inko le regarda s'éloigner petit à petit en souriant doucement, il ne restait plus longtemps à tenir.

Izuku trouvait Dabi franchement bizarre depuis le repas du midi. Il était plus ou moins silencieux, aucunes remarques désagréables ne faisaient, il n'avait pas relevé une seule des répliques et avait même essayé de parler avec Tenya bien que celui-ci ne soit que peu réceptif. Et depuis le début du chemin du retour il était silencieux. Aucunes répliques salaces, rien.

Arrivés chez lui, Izuku fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mère, tout sourire les attendant dans l'entrée. Sourire faux qui plus est. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était seize heures cinq.

« Tu n'as pas travaillée aujourd'hui ? Elle hocha négativement la tête.

\- J'ai pris un jour de repos, j'étais pas mal fatiguée hier. »

Izuku hocha la tête et lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue avant de se diriger vers l'étage suivit de près par Dabi. À peine eut-il ouvert la porte que le vilain s'avachit dans le lit du plus petit, les bras derrière sa tête. Izuku troqua immédiatement son uniforme contre un simple short et finit par ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre tant il trouvait la chaleur insupportable. Sentant un regard peser sur lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à son invité qui le matait sans une once de pudeur.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure de ma récompense Izu-chan ~ »

N'ayant à peine le temps de répliquer, Izuku se fit enlacer par derrière, les mains de Dabi se positionnant sur son ventre ce qui lui arracha des frissons. Il commença d'ailleurs immédiatement à titiller le loeb de l'oreille de sa victime ce qui lui arracha des gémissements.

« P-Pas maintenant Dabi... »

Un hoquet de surprise le pris alors que le vilain laissa glisser sa bouche jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam qu'il suça avant de lui déposer un suçon bien voyant qui lui arracha de vilains gémissements. Dabi eut un sourire carnassier en voyant les nombreux frissons transpercer sa peau laiteuse de part en part. Sur une impulsion il le souleva comme une princesse avant de le déposer contre le matelas et de l'enjamber en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un geste tendre qui se fit rapidement plus appuyé, ses mains commençant à parcourir le torse à découvert du disciple d'All Might. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes à celles de son bourreau pour renverser leur position et plaquer Dabi contre le matelas. Ce dernier, grandement étonné ouvrit ses yeux de surprise avant de sentir la bouche du plus petit glisser contre son cou et happer sa peau. Il tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais il comprit bien vite que son assaillant avait activé son alter pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Un couinement s'échappa de ses fines lèvres et il fut lui-même surpris de la chose. Izuku eut un sourire satisfait avant de se relever comme si de rien était et se placer à son bureau, prêt à faire ses devoirs.

« Un partout, Da-bi-chan ~ s'amusa-t-il. »


	14. Chapitre douze

La journée était déjà bien engagée lorsqu'Izuku se réveilla. Sans surprise, Dabi ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, il soupira d'aise. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé seul, sans remarques sarcastiques. Il put voir que le futon du brun n'était plus à même le sol mais plié dans le coin de la chambre. Un doux sourire orna son visage. En attrapant son téléphone, le vert pu voir qu'il était aux alentours de midi. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, après tout lui et Dabi avaient discutés jusqu'à tard ce qui expliquait le réveil tardif. En entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, l'apprenti héro comprit que sa mère devait être rentrée pour sa pause déjeuné, il enfila alors un tee-shirt et ouvrit sa fenêtre ainsi que ses volets dans le but d'aérer la pièce. Il agita sa main dans ses cheveux avant de descendre au rez de chaussé où sa mère s'attelait à se préparer son déjeuner. Elle sursauta légèrement en voyant son fils à semi-endormi sur le pas de la porte.

 **« Oh désolé ! Je pensais que toi et Dabi n'étiez pas là, vous voulez déjeuner ?** S'écria-t-elle.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis seul.** Sa mère fronça les sourcils, **Dabi avait quelques trucs à faire aujourd'hui alors il ne rentrera qu'en fin d'après-midi.** Elle hocha la tête, **Et ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas très faim je vais me prendre un bol de céréales. »**

Inko lui sourit doucement et se détourna de son fils, continuant à couper les ingrédients qui constitueraient sa salade. Izuku quant à lui se dirigea vers son frigo après avoir saisi un bol et ses céréales avant de s'installer à table, attendant que sa mère en face de même. Il eut un doux sourire lorsqu'elle s'installa face à lui ; cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un repas seul. L'adulte jeta un regard bienveillant à son fils qui déjeunait tranquillement mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua une trace violacée au creux de son cou. Elle aurait jurée ne pas l'avoir vu la veille, lorsqu'il était rentré. Dabi en serait-il à l'origine ? Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas son fils qui la contemplait légèrement troublé. Oh, bien sûr il se doutait des pensées qui tournait dans sa tête. Il se rappela une chose que le vilain lui eut dit la veille.

 **« Maman,** commença Izuku, attirant l'attention de sa génitrice, **si tu as quelque chose à me dire ou me demander, j'aimerais que tu m'en fasses part.** Elle fronça les sourcils, **Je sais que récemment on ne se parle plus autant qu'avant suite à la présence de Dabi, mais je ne veux pas que tu ais des doutes ou je ne sais trop quoi en tête sans m'en faire part.** Inko eut un doux sourire, son fils était vraiment bienveillant.

 **\- Dabi n'est pas un élève, n'est-ce pas ?** Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, s'attelant à mélanger sa salade, **Tu sais, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais reconnaître les personnes qui rejette la société.** Ce fut au tour d'Izuku d'avoir un sourire.

 **\- Non, en effet.** Il marqua un temps de pause, **Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été honnête. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.** Inko déposa ses couverts.

 **\- Tu sais Izuku, je suis ta mère.** Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son fils, **C'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour toi. »**

Les yeux de son fils se remplirent de douceur, évinçant la crainte qui s'y était logée. Cette vue réchauffa le cœur d'Inko, même si elle savait qu'il l'avait volontairement caché pour la préserver, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait aucun remords à ce propos. L'adulte avança sa main sur la table en bois pour saisir doucement celle de sa progéniture dans la sienne.

 **« Je ne t'en veux pas Izuku, tu l'as probablement fait pour ne pas m'inquiéter n'est-ce pas ?** Il baissa légèrement ses yeux, **À vrai dire je suis vraiment fière de toi. Cela devait être dur pour toi de me le cacher n'est-ce pas ?** Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, **Et puis, Dabi a beau être qui il est, je l'apprécie beaucoup. »**

Le corps d'Izuku sursauta de surprise, il releva rapidement son regard pour encrer ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère qui étaient purement sincères. Aucunes traces de mensonges n'était présent, ce qui le rassura grandement. Inko lui adressa un immense sourire en voyant la réaction de son fils, nul doute que son fils avait dû lui aussi s'attacher au vilain.

 **« Izuku...** Reprit-elle, **Dabi est un vilain.** Il tressaillit, **Je suppose que ton lycée est au courant pour cela n'est-ce pas ?** Un simple hochement de tête fut sa réponse.

 **\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi... Je pourrais perdre ma place en tant qu'élève à Yuei.** Inko hocha la tête, **Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque...**

 **\- Izuku, regarde-moi.** Il sursauta et planta son regard dans celui de sa mère, **Dit-moi, tu l'apprécies beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle montra de son doigt son propre cou, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son fils avant qu'il ne placarde violemment sa petite main contre le suçon qui ornait son cou. Son visage écarlate et son regard fuyant ne purent que faire rire sa génitrice qui trouva son fils absolument craquant sur le coup. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'expliquer correctement sans s'emmêler dans ses propos ce qui la fit rire d'autant plus. Elle reprit cependant rapidement son sérieux et reprit la main de son enfant dans la sienne. Comprenant que le sérieux était de retour, Izuku se reprit aussi.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver Izuku...** Elle marqua une pause, **Mais si tu t'attaches encore plus à lui, que vas-tu faire lorsque vous devrez vous séparer ?** La main de son fils se crispa dans la sienne, **Ton lycée et tes professeurs ne te laisserons jamais avoir ce genre de relation avec lui sans te considérer comme un traître.** Izuku marqua un temps avant de répondre.

 **\- À vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien... Et je n'ai pas forcément envie d'y penser.** Il se stoppa, gêné. **Mais je sais que lorsque tout ça sera terminé, il sera de nouveau traqué et je ne pourrais rien faire pour empêcher ça...** Sa voix tremblait légèrement, ce qui fit vaciller le cœur de sa mère. **Mais tu sais... Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment sincère. C'est un vilain, je ne devrais pas compter là-dessus, après tous les vilains sont vicieux, et aiment manipuler les autres mais... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je pense qu'il ne joue pas un rôle avec moi, et inconsciemment cela m'attire à lui. J'en ai honte, je veux dire... Je veux être un héro ! Je ne devrais pas me laisser perturber parce que ce vilain est plus doux que les autres...!** Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. **»**

Izuku ne jeta aucuns regards à sa mère, ses épaules tressautaient d'angoisse, sa main était vraiment moite, son estomac était noué. C'était la première fois qu'il disait à voix haute ce qu'il pensait de Dabi, et le dire haut et fort était comme s'il l'acceptait. Comme s'il venait d'accepter cet attachement qu'il avait pour cet homme qui se jouait peut-être de lui. Mais c'était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas réprimer ça. Inko eut un doux sourire, c'était la première fois que son enfant lui parlait à cœur ouvert. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé autant, si elle avait appris que son fils se faisait persécuter par Katsuki Bakugou en primaire et au collège, ce n'était pas de la bouche du principal intéressé mais bien par les mères d'autres enfants.

 **« Mon chéri,** commença-t-elle, **penses-tu seulement ce que tu me dis ? En as-tu vraiment honte, vraiment ?** Izuku la regarda, étonné. **Je ne pense honnêtement pas que tu ais honte, tu as peur.** Il allait la couper mais elle l'en empêcha. **Peur parce que tu sais que tu ne devrais pas avoir de tel sentiments pour quelqu'un que tu es censé avoir en horreur.** Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, **Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu doives penser comme cela. Après tout, tu as le droit. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas Izuku. Tu ne peux pas te forcer à ne pas penser à lui de la sorte, sinon cela te reviendra au centuple mon cœur.** Elle sourit en voyant les yeux brillants de son fils, **Tu ne sais pas comment gérer cette situation ? Soit, fait comme d'habitude. Rappel moi ce que fais mon idiot de fils alors même que la peur le ronge lorsque quelqu'un est en danger ?** Izuku baissa les yeux. **Il fonce dans le tas, pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu tiens à un vilain comme tu tiens à tes amis que tu es à blâmer, bien au contraire. Tu as appris à aimer les personnes différentes de toi, je ne peux qu'en être heureuse. »**

Izuku restait sans voix. Sa mère venait-elle vraiment de lui dire ça ? Qu'il avait le droit ? Que lui avait le droit lui aussi de s'inquiéter et d'éprouver des sentiments pour les personnes les plus dangereuses de la société ? Sa mère si fragile et craintive ? Rêvait-il ? Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue droite avant qu'il ne se lève et se dirige vers sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras. Dieu qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité avoir de meilleure mère qu'elle. Elle venait de dissiper tous ses doutes comme si ce n'était rien, qu'une petite poussière.

Dans le prochain chapitre je répondrais au Review c'est promis donc posez moi toutes les questions qui vous passe par la tête ou quoi j'essayerais de répondre du mieux que je peux !


	15. Chapitre treize

Dans les vieilles rues de la ville et les quartiers malfamés où peu de personnes n'aimaient s'aventurer un homme fin déambulait nonchalamment à travers celles-ci. Sa rencontre de l'après-midi n'avait été que peu fructueuse ce qui renforçait notamment son mauvais pressentiment au vu des futur événements. C'est donc perdu dans ses pensées et donc légèrement frustré que le garçon tenta de rejoindre sans encombre le centre ville. Cependant, le sentiment d'être épié persistait de plus en plus ces derniers jours. Cela avait notamment commencer il y a peu, un soir où il rentrait chez son protéger. Il tenta tout de même d'en faire abstraction et réussi à atteindre son but rapidement.

En ce début de soirée, le centre ville semblait en effervescence. Il suffisait de tendre l'oreille pour comprendre qu'un énième héro avait tout bonnement fait une action extrêmement héroïque, incroyable, dingue, si l'on en croyait les murmures. Dabi s'arma d'un rictus mauvais en voyant le protagoniste en plein écran d'affichage, sur les télé dans les devantures de magasins... Nul doute que l'affaire serait grandement médiatisée et que le fameux sauveur toucherait une immense somme d'argent pour avoir assommé le prétendu vilains. Il pesta. Ce que cela pouvait être pathétique.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le métro, il fut rassurer de voir que celui-ci était relativement vide ce qui lui empêcherait d'exploser d'une colère inutile. Il plongea ses yeux ténébreux dans le paysage défilant à travers les vitre, se perdant peu à peu dans ses pensées. Cette foutue bonne femme leur avait tout bonnement tourné le dos. Enfin, pas exactement. Cette folle était incertaine, ne sachant pas quelle idéologie préférait-elle. Seulement, son patron lui avait tout de même intimé que le plan restait inchangé. Ainsi donc, la vie d'Izuku serait entre les mains de cette folle qui ne pouvait simplement pas choisir de camp. Idée suicidaire soit dit en passant qu'il n'approuvait que peu. Après tout, son presque protégé serait jeté dans la gueule du loup sans être certain d'en revenir. Pourtant, Stain lui avait fait promettre de n'en toucher aucuns mots à personne sinon l'alliance serait certainement annulé. Normal, pensa-t-il, quels genre de professeur jetteraisun élève sans retour possible ? Bien qu'il était certain qu'Izuku tenterait le plan en connaissance de cause. Cette foutue tête brûlée.

Dabi descendit à sa station jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque dix-neuf heure, il ne savait plus à quelle heure il avait annoncé son retour alors il décida d'accélérer sa cadence. La nuit était tombée, étant en pleine saison froide. Le vilain déambulait dans les petites ruelles du quartier des deux apprentis héro lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Son corps refusait tout bonnement de lui obéir mais il refusa de céder à la panique. Ce n'était pas son genre après tout. Il sentit soudain deux présences ; une dans son dos et une qui arrivait face à lui.

« Tu l'as bien statufié Kain ? Je ne souhaite pas me faire griffer par le petit chaton... Dit l'inconnu face à lui, ironiquement.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends imbécile ? Répondit la voix dans son dos. Dépêche toi de faire ce que le vieux à demander qu'on rentre, je crève la dalle moi en plus tu me dois un repas !

\- Aye aye, quand c'est fini je te paye une bouffe c'est bon ? »

Il n'y eut aucunes réponse, mais Dabi se douta bien d'un hochement de tête. Le vilain jeta un regard noir à celui qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui, il était plutôt grand, un mètre quatre-vingt cinq voir plus. Ses iris étaient un mélange de jaune et de vert et il semblait bien battit au vue de sa corpulence. Il devait aussi être du même âge qu'Izuku au vu de sa tête quelque peu enfantine. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de Dabi, il lui sourit ironiquement.

« Alors tout doux le minou, ça ne va pas prendre plus d'une minutes, soit gentil. Dabi grogna et tenta de se débattre, en vain. Tch. Mauvais chaton.»

Sans qu'il ne puisse riposter, la tête du noireau se fit soudainement saisir sans la paume de la main de son assaillant, ce qui fut fortement désagréable. Un énorme mal de crâne le prit et il dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri. Il tomba cependant à genoux suite à la douleur aiguë. Le visage du brun déformé de différentes émotions intrigua fortement son associé qui s'approcha doucement.

« Tsukishima ? Il allait continuer mais se fit couper.

\- Le boss va vachement criser. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, J'aurais bien aimé recevoir l'ordre de tuer ce bâtard. Kain commença à s'affoler. Ne t'inquiètes pas.»

Il relâcha son emprise sur le vilain qui s'effondra à moitié et lui envoya un coup dans l'estomac. Le second homme se plaça entre lui et le vilain, mécontent. Le brun soupira et saisit le bras de son ami et ils disparurent dans la rue. Dabi toussa fortement et se releva à l'aide du mur contre lequel il s'était retrouvé acculé suite au coup ; de nombreux vertiges le prenaient.

« Il m'a pas loupé ce bâtard... Soupira-t-il lourdement.»

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se sentir un peu mieux et de continuer sa route vers chez les Midoriya, les deux noms de ses agresseurs tournant dans sa tête. Kain et Tsukishima hein ? Ces noms ne lui disaient cependant rien par contre une légère angoisse monta en lui ; et si c'était des types qui travaillaient pour Shigaraki ? Cependant, le rapport de Toga ne comportait aucuns de ces deux noms mais il était probable qu'elle ne les connaissent pas. C'est un peu perdu dans ses pensées qu'il pénétra dans la maison de ses logeurs.

Izuku regarda le salon d'un air désespéré. Il était aux environs de dix-sept heures et sa mère et Dabi n'allaient rentrer que dans une heure. Voyant que la pièce de vie était dans un chaos monstre, le disciple d'All Might soupira et commença à s'affairer à remettre en ordre cette vaste pièce. Une fois le rangement terminé, il se décida à passer un coup d'aspirateur dans le salon et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il tapa contre quelque chose sous le canapé. Il souleva le meuble et fut étonné de retrouver un gros livre sous celui-ci. Il le ramassa pour le poser sur la table basse et continuer ses affaires. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'affala dans le canapé, regardant distraitement le livre.

« Later origines, soupira-t-il, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. »

Se saisissant de l'ouvrage, il parcoura des yeux sa couverture. Le livre semblait comme neuf ; il était d'un vert intense avec le titre écrit d'un blanc éclatant. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de résumé sur le dos ce qui l'intrigua légèrement. Cela ne ressemblait clairement pas aux romans à l'eau de rose que sa mère lisait habituellement. Alors qu'il allait entamer sa lecture, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une tierce personne entra. Izuku déposa le livre sur la table basse et s'avança dans l'entrée pour découvrir sa mère qui semblait fatiguée. Il lui sourit doucement avant d'embrasser sa joue.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, Oka-san ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu épuisante... »

Il sourit alors qu'il vit sa génitrice se diriger vers le salon pour s'affaler dans le canapé ce qui le fit légèrement rire. Elle soupira de bien être en sentant son corps entrer en contact avec les coussins du mobilier. Son regard s'accrocha cependant au livre posé sur la table basse et son cœur rata un battement.

« Mon chéri ? L'appela-t-elle, il arriva tout sourire.

\- Oui ?

\- Où tu as trouver ce livre ? Tenta-t-elle de demander sans paniquer.

\- J'ai fais le ménage dans le salon, il était sous le canapé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'ailleurs, d'où est-ce qu'il sort ?

\- Je l'avais emprunté à Mitsuki, elle marqua une pause. Heureusement que tu l'as retrouvé je me voyais mal lui dire que je l'avais perdu ! Elle tenta un rire.

\- Tu n'es pas possible maman... Soupira-t-il, si tu veux je peux lui rendre ?

\- Non c'est bon ! Je suis censée la voir demain je le ferais. Merci quand même. »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Etant donnée qu'il n'était que dix-huit heures il avait encore un peu de temps avant le dîner et Dabi n'allait sûrement pas tarder alors il profita de son absence pour engager une partie de jeux vidéos.

Plus tard, Dabi qui semblait blessé passa la porte de sa chambre. Le vert fronça les sourcils.

« Bon retour Dabi, il marqua un temps de pause alors que le vilain le fixa, tu as l'air blessé il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? »

Dabi secoua négativement la tête avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, épuisé. Izuku fronça les sourcils, aucunes remarques sarcastiques ou acerbes ? Cela était fortement inhabituel, il s'attendait plus à une réponse du genre "oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon..." ou quelque chose dans ce style là. Là, il était sûr, quelque chose c'était passé.

« Dabi ? L'appela-t-il.

\- Hum ?

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions moi ? Répondit-il agressivement. »

Izuku soupira et éteignit son écran télé, ignorant le regard interrogatif du vilain. En vérité, il était quelque peu blessé par sa réaction, lui qui pensait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés la veille. À cette pensée, il glissa sa main contre l'endroit où un suçon était déposé et il grogna, ce qui n'échappa pas le moins du monde à Dabi qui suivit le petit être sortir de la chambre, énervé.

Il soupira, ils ne devaient pas se rapprocher plus que ça.


	16. Chapitre quatorze

Le week-end était rapidement passé pour les élèves de la 1-A qui étaient excités à l'idée de faire leur camp d'entraînement. Enfin, pas exactement pour tous. Izuku eut l'impression que le sien avait durée le double de son accoutumé. Sans réellement en savoir la raison, un malaise c'était installé entre lui et le vilain ce qui avait été fort désagréable. La complicité habituelle du duo était passé à la trappe.

En tout cas, les élèves avaient étés convié à rejoindre le lycée une heure avant le départ pour quelques points de dernières minutes à régler. Izuku connaissait parfaitement les raisons mais n'en avait touché mots à ses camarades. C'est pourquoi tous se retrouvaient devant l'infirmerie dans l'incompréhension générale alors que leur professeurs principal était dans la petite pièce à discuter avec l'infirmière. Un capharnaüm régnait dans le couloir ce qui rendait le brouhaha fort désagréable pour All Might qui patientait lui aussi dans l'infirmerie. Eraser Head décida de sortir de la salle et de calmer les adolescent.

« Bien les mioches, on se la ferme. Un blanc s'installa, Pour ce qui est de votre présence ici, il s'agit de précautions de dernières minutes. Sachant que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés attaqués par les vilains lors d'un exercice en extérieur, le proviseur a décidé d'implanter à chacun, y comprit nous, professeurs, des GPS en intraveineuse. La stupeur prit place sur le visage des élèves, Momo prit la parole.

\- Par intraveineuse vous voulez dire comme un vaccin ? Le professeur hocha la tête.

\- Donc on va vous faire passer par ordre alphabétique, sauf Izuku et Dabi qu'on prendra en dernier. Katsuki voulut répliquer mais il se fit taire du regard.»

La sentence commença donc pour les premiers élèves de la liste. Dabi en profita pour prendre à part Izuku pour obtenir des explication étant donné qu'il avait remarqué qu'il était le seul à ne pas être surprit, il se doutait que le plus petit était conscient du plan.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tonna-t-il.

\- Sensei vient de l'expliquer non ? Soupira-t-il, lasse.

\- Non mais je veux dire... Moi aussi ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, toi aussi. Tu as d'autre questions bête comme ça ou je peux rejoindre mes amis ? »

Le vilain ne répondit pas mais pour toutes réponses il relâcha sa pression sur son poignet. Izuku en profita pour se séparer de lui et se rapprocher du groupe mais il se fit soudainement saisir une seconde fois avant d'être plaqué contre le mur et être acculé par Dabi.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? L'agressa le vilain.

\- Ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est à moi de poser cette question imbécile ! Je- »

Il se fit couper par la main du noireau qui se placarda contre sa bouche pour le stopper. Izuku lui mordit la main, ce qui le fit grogner mais il ne lâcha pas son emprise pour autant.

« Arrête de gueuler, tu vas attirer l'attention des autres ! Il relâcha son emprise.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Non, on a à parler.

\- Non, TU as à parler. C'est toi qui est rentré blessé l'autre soir et qui a ignorer mes questions, c'est aussi toi qui a mis des distances entre nous et enfin c'est toi qui revient comme si rien ne s'était passé ce weekend alors que tu m'as fait un putain de suçon ! »

Dabi ravala difficilement sa salive. Il était vrai que c'était de sa faute, d'abord il le chauffait pour ensuite le laisser comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, après tout l'un était vilain et l'autre était un apprenti héro. Ce genre de relation étaient clairement impossible, de plus Stain n'accepterait jamais cela. Certes, si c'était un coup d'un soir il ferait une exception mais ce n'était pas ça, c'était plus que ça. Il soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule d'Izuku.

« Izu... Notre situation est vraiment trop compliquée.

\- Je sais. Et elle va empirer par la suite.»

Le vilain frissonna à la pensée de ce qui allait arriver dans les jours qui suivaient. Izuku allait se faire enlever. Se faire putain d'enlever par Toga qui ne garantit pas une bonne position au petit vert. Toga qui les as sûrement trahis. Mais Toga qu'il ne peut pas balancer. Il soupira et vit des frissons transparaître sur la peau laiteuse de l'apprenti héro qui lui donna soudainement envie. Envie qu'il assouvit en posant ses fines lèvres dessus et arrachant un hoquet de surprise au plus petit qu'il enlaça par la taille pour rapprocher leur deux corps.

« D-Dabi ? L'appela-t-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Tais toi. »

Il reprit ses doux baisers se délectant des petits couinements qu'il arrachait à Izuku qui fondait petit à petit sous ses caresses. Et dire qu'il ne devait plus l'approcher, ne plus le toucher, ne plus avoir envie de lui. C'était loupé en beauté. Izuku tenta plusieurs fois de se défaire de son emprise en vain, il s'était financement laisser aller dans ces carresses diablement bonnes. Ils durent cependant se détacher lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom du plus petit se faire appeler. C'est donc légèrement tremblant qu'ils se séparèrent et s'avancèrent en direction de l'infirmerie où les attendaient les deux héros et Recovery Girl. Les deux s'installèrent sur un lit que leur montra la petite femme.

« Bien alors, commença la femme âgée, comme vous le savez nous allons vous injecter des traceurs en intraveineuse cependant les vôtres seront différents de ceux des autres élèves. Midoriya, le tien restera plus longtemps dans ton organisme et sera indétectable de même que celui de Dabi. Les autres en ont aussi des indétectable par précautions mais leur durée est plus courte. Puisqu'on ne sait pas combien de temps tu sera détenu captif j'ai prévu une dose qui durera entre un et deux mois. Izuku hocha la tête.

\- Bien évidemment Shonen, on ne mettra pas ce temps pour venir te chercher. On fera le plus vite possible- Il se fit couper.

\- Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs, commença Aizawa. On fera le plus vite dans la mesure du possible. Izuku hocha la tête. »

Recovery Girl attendit qu'ils aient terminés leur conversation pour commencer l'injection du sérum aux deux garçons. Sous le rire d'Izuku, Dabi ne pu empêcher un gémissement de dégoût à l'approche de l'aiguille de son bras.

« J'y crois pas... Réussi à place Izuku entre deux rire, quel âge tu as pour réagir comme ça... Il piqua un nouveau fou rire alors qu'All Might se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Ferme là, grogna Dabi embarrassé. »

Lorsque la tâche fut terminé, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe pour récupérer leur affaires qu'ils avaient laissés avant de rejoindre le bus qui les attendait. Là bas ils virent que l'autre classe avait déjà embarqué dans le leur et les attendaient pour le départ. Ils se depechèrent alors pour entrer dans l'habitacle où commença un chahut pour les places. Izuku eut un sourire en voyant cette scène habituelle. Alors qu'il s'avança dans les allées pour aller s'installer aux côtés de Shoto, Izuku se fit tirer le bras avant de se retrouver assit deux rangs avant le reste de la classe à côté de Katsuki. En voyant le blond, Izuku fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard foudroyant. Il voulut se lever mais le cendré le maintenait à ses côtés.

« Lâche moi Kacchan.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Deku. »

Le concerné soupira avant d'hocher la tête et de lui accorder cet entrevu. Il vit qu'à l'avant du bus, Dabi avait été réquisitionné par All Might ce qui le fit légèrement rire. Se rappelant de qui il était assis à côté, il soupira et coula un regard vers l'explosif qui avait les sourcils froncés et regardait ses mains.

« Je t'écoute. Lança-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Je... Commença-t-il, c'est à dire que... Il marqua une pause, enfin... »

Izuku retint un rire en voyant son ami d'enfance si troublé. Il était furieux cela se voyait mais ce n'était pas contre Izuku mais plutôt contre lui même. C'était affreusement mignon.

« C'est bon Kacchan. J'ai compris. L'autre lui coula un regard. C'est bon je ne t'en veux plus tu t'es mal exprimé. »

Un semblant de soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui le fit doucement rigoler. Bien évidemment il s'attira un regard foudroyant de l'explosif. Alors qu'Izuku décida de rejoindre ses amis, Katsuki le retint une seconde fois. Cette fois, il ne comprit réellement pas le geste de son ami d'enfance qui le fit se rasseoir. Il n'y pas le temps de lui poser la question que le blond se tourna vers lui un regard sérieux.

« Fait gaffe Deku. Le concerné fronça les sourcils, je sais que tu fais confiance à ce mec mais moi non. Mais je te promet d'essayer de faire un effort parce que l'imbécile que t'es lui a accordé sa confiance. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que quelque chose va arriver pendant ce camp, ces foutu prof ne nous aurez jamais injecter des traceurs dans le sang si ils n'étaient pas sur que quelque chose allait arriver. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser comme ça. Ne tente pas de chose inutile Deku.

\- Je ferais autant de choses inutiles que toi tu fonceras dans le tas Kacchan. Toi et moi sommes comme ça, et ça ne changera pas parce que tu me mets en garde. »

Le plus petit lui jeta un grand sourire avant de se lever et d'aller s'installer à côté de Shoto qui fut étonné de sa venue mais pas mécontent, n'ayant ces derniers jours pas réellement eut le temps de parler avec lui.

Double update aujourd'hui !

C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été si longue pour poster la suite vu qu'avec mes révisions de bac je n'ai clairement pas eut le temps de me pencher dessus ahah !

Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer et n'hésitez pas à me poster en commentaires vos théories pour la suite des événements !


End file.
